Broken Hearts of Steel
by Chubs34
Summary: Love and War don't change. War is a brick, breaking down anything in it's path. Love runs like pure, clean water, until it fill a heart. Even if it has to run down to the deepest of depths, it will to bring people together. Even Power armor can't stop it.
1. Descent into memory

Hey. I'm back, and I'm doing something serious now. The sequel to "Forgiven?": "Broken Hearts of Steel" Enjoy.

Songs:

O

"Gob, I swear, I wasn't laughing at you, but at what you did! You scared that little bitch shitless! Ha! Man, I hope I can get her to come back, you can hide and get the bit-" Jericho started but was cut off by a quick jab from Nova. He glared, but with a finger-point, saw Al's form enter the bar. The hero ordered a drink, and sat at the counter.

Al sat at the Saloon's counter, a dry, hot day as usual. A bottle of whiskey sat in his hands. He hadn't even opened it, but simply stared in silence at the beverage. He let his right foot dangle, it's knife holster held firmly in place. I wasn't a normal knife, but a chainsaw dagger. It was a ripper. The man named it "Jack". Why? Well, why not?

He shifted in his seat, and he felt the pressure of his rifles on his back. The Terrible Shotgun and the Backwater Rifle. He kept them in perfect-or near perfect-condition at all times. If one jammed, he may forget what do do. The last time a gun had jammed was in the Hole of the Pitt. He nearly shit himself, not beacause he could've died, but becasue he _did_ forget what to do.

"...the first time was when _she_ kicked me out." Al's staticy voice said.

"Who's this 'She'? Sounds interesting." Three dog asked over the radio.

"Alright, me and Fawkes had just left Raven Rock, and-" Al's view shifted to the noise-box. He sighed, eyes shutting. It suddenly cut off, and his chocolate eyes re-opened. Gob turned it off. He looked at the ghoul. The ghoul stared right back.

An uneasy tension hung in the air. No one complained, they all really understood. The four people, Billy Creel, Jericho, Nova, and Gob, all knew that Al was not happy. They had seen this before. Al's holotag dangled gently beneath his neck. These weren't some tags he had found, these were assighned to him. He _was _a Star Paladin. He looked emptily at his chest. In a bandonleer, nine grenades hung across his armor. In a pouch on his side were his stimpaks, and in another was his father's golden lighter. He brought it out every once in a while, not to smoke, but to think. It was a habit.

"What's the matter, Mr. Dangerous?" Nova cooed, sitting on the stool beside Al, and gently extended an arm around his shoulders. She saw the lowest part of a light lue tatoo on his eft shoulder, poking out from his sleeve of the comat armor undersuit. She remembered when he got it, a day before he wasn't seen for two weeks. It was the Lyon's Pride symbol. He said he got it for Sarah, whoever she was.

Normally Al would brush her arm off, but he faltered to her psuedo-embrace, leaning on her. He finally let his tears drain. At first gentle sobs. They would come harder though.

"Kid, you can tell us." Jericho stated. He sort of cared for Al, as the young man had made an impression. And gave a gift. About two cartons of cigarettes was left on Jericho's dorrstep. They actually became fast friends after they found that common ground, which was trigger disipline. They made every shot count. Well, that and when Jericho mouthed off to Gob one day, Al simply whooped his ass six ways from sunday.

You come to respect the man that does that.

"Yeah, what's bothering ya', Smoothskin?" Gob asked.

"Nothing." Al replied. Jericho tensed up. He knew that when he got like this, he massascred something. he mouthed at Billy "It's us! We're next!" but a glare from Nova effectively shut him up.

"Please?"

"No. Fine. Amata screwed me o-"

"Great! You lost your virginity! A round of drinks on me!" Jericho yelled.

"No. I had to make out with her to get the key. She tricked me into the office, then Outcasts came and attacked. I was there in the nick of time. And she still didn't forgive me..."

"Well if I was her, I wouldn't either."

"I mean Sarah! Stop interuppting! Damn! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. She didn't forgive me. Now...I don't know what to do..."

O

Sarah sat on her bed, in her room. She was allowed her own, not only due to her rank, but she _was_ the Elder's daughter. "Why would Al do such a thing? I thought we had something...special." Her thoughts drifted back to the first time they had met. His kill, her ass!

A/N

I'm back, bitches! I know, short, but I'm close to done with another, and I needed something to do.


	2. First Encounter

By the way, "Forgiven?" takes place about five months after Broken Steel Songs: Flameheart by E.S. Promethus Sweet serpendidity by Lee DeWyze

O(Sarah's PoV)

My Pride, or half of it, was on our way towards GNR studios, a port in the storm for the Brotherhood. Once there, after some sluaghtering, we could enjoy some music, though old, and some drinks. I smiled to myrself. It was almost too easy of an operation. '_On me_' I signaled to one of the squad I had more or less dragged along.

_'Yes ma'am' _He signaled back, standing from his prone position next to Gallows. He was gathering what the fallen Brother had, after a failed attemt at saving the poor guy. He ran over to me.

"I saw a couple of Uglies go into that building. C'mon, let's ambush them."

Kodiak, Reddin, an initaite that had been recommended to me, and I waited for approximately five minutes. Then we, or he with his expieienced eyes, saw some movement within the lower windows. We raised our weapons, ready for combat.

The two monsters exited the double doors, having to stoop over. Then, once the two were in the light, I heard a chilling battle cry. It sounded distant, so it wasn't from my team. My azure eyes moved to the source. A man in Leather Armor, with spare packs of ammuntion in convineint places on it, wearing a sheriff's to top it all off, was charging the two. His weapons were a Hunting Rifle, a Double-Barrelled Shotgun, a Combat knife in a boot holster, and a 10mm pistol. _What an idiot! Who would charge those things? Okay, maybe I would. _I thought to myself. Reddin raised her rifle, and I stopped her. "We'll see how this turns out." I stated coolly.

The stranger dashed up, and slammed the spiked weapon into the closer one's head. He had some luck, because he must've hit something vital, as the Super Mutant fell, but wasn't dead, as it screamed something about his assailant's bones. This man had a flaming heart.

He ignored the comment, and with his board still stuck in it's head, he drew out his 10mm pistol, and a damn fast drawer he was, pumped a trio of rounds into the monster's brain, finishing it off. The second abomonation was raising it's hunting rifle, and the man looked up.

He was screwed. If I wasn't there of course.

It's head was blown off by an arc of sizzling crimson, its origin: My laser rifle.

He tiwsted towards us, spotting us after a moment of searching. Though bulky, our armor is good camoflauge in the shade. He almost looked dissapointed in it's death. He kneeled down, still wary of us, rummaging through the corpses. He picked up the hunting rifle, the other nail board, the ammo, and the food they had, cleaning them out. The man somehow did a quick evaluation, placing the board in better condition on his back.

The cowboy then placed his knee-high boot onto the first Uglie's skull, then wrenched his nail board out, rewarded with a sickening sound. He then placed the bloodied, dripping tool next to the rifle, and re-holstered his sidearm. Reddin, being as green as she was, fired off a few rounds. He responded by blindingly fast drawing his pistol and firing a warning shot, hitting the wall mere inches away from Reddin;s helmet. The two expierienced siblings of Steel got a laugh off this. He began to calmly walk toawrds me.

I managed to get a good look at him. He had a badly kpet goatee, he had his hair shortly trimmed. He would be handsome, if it weren't for the faint bags under his eyes, the fresh scars, some still oozing blood. He looked like shit, to put it bluntly. But I found my gaze resting upon his piercing, brown eyes. They held hurt, a damn lot of worry, uncertainty...and optimism. _Where the hell he'd get the Pip-Boy? Oh yes, the up-and-coming Lone Wanderer, the teen that Three dog had been wet-dreaming about lately. Let's see how long this optimism lasts until he's been worn down._

He continued past us, so I chose to help him.

"Your welcome."

"For?"

"Saving your ass!"

"Okay...thanks for stealing my kill." He responed, stopping and turning around. He was taller than Sarah, but only slightly.

"Stealing your kill?"

"Yes! I heard from Three Dog that the Brotherhood has a contest thing going on to see who can kill the most mutants!"

"Oh really?" I responded, "What else?"

"I heard that there's a prize when you get to fifty! It's either a bullet to the brain, or a kick ass weapon. By the way, I'm Al." Al said, extending his hand.

"I'm Sentinel Lyons; Leader of the Lyon's Pride, the best squad in the Brotherhood of Steel. That's Knight Captain Glade, and she's Initiate Reddin." I stated, accepting his hand, shaking it. He had a firm grip. Firmer than mine.

"Nice meeting you, but I've got to run. I need to find my father. It took me about a year to get the funds to buy the info, then I managed to get it for free by smooth-talking this woman." He informed, crossing his arms.

"GNR? Come with us, you'll be safer."

"I didn't really ask for your help."

That pissed me off. Being disrespected by anyone, especially an outsider! "Listen, _kid, _cocky out here will get you killed!"

"Well I've been doing just damn fine, always landing on my feet by the skin of my teeth. The worst hasn't happened yet, so why not a little longer?" He cockily responded. The audacity of this bastard!

"Fuck you!" I seethed, walking back to the rest of the squad.

"Damn, kid, talkin' back to Sarah? My helmet's off to you, that takes some balls!" Kodiak commented. I glared at him. He quickly shut up. Al thanked him, and ran past us all, not caring for the danger. Crazy bastard. He ran directly towards the Super Mutant, slamming his nail board into it's brains. He crouched down, using its corpse as cover, shooting with his new rifle at the Uglie in the window. One of my men was able to kill it, Al only shook his head and ran onwards. Brave man. A few more gunshots were heard, then we ran after him. He forgot the ones on the second level. Idiot.

We found him at the courtyard, flanking the mosnters with the other Brothers. They were taken by suprise, which is not easy to do, and barely had the time to react. They only got a shot off before they were slaughtered. Good shot, this kid. Just needs to learn some respect. A lot of respect.

"Clear!" I yelled to the Brothers behind the sandbags, leaking sand from the bulletholes. Most went into ease, with the exception of myself, Al, and Kodiak. We prepared for the worst, hoped for the best. Al turned around a jogged toward me.

"Hey listen...uh..."

"Sarah."

"Yeah, Sarah, I'm sorry for what I said. I felt a bit badass after killing a fabled Super Mutant." He apologized, extending his hand. "Let's start over. I'm Al. Al Sorenson." He said to me, with a friendly smile.

I smiled back. "Apology accpeted." Maybe the kid wasn't all that bad. No, I shouldn't think like that. I had had a boyfriend a while back. He was killed in an ambush, trying to save us. It never got intimate, but it was comforting to know someone was there to be there for you. Al began to walk away. "Good luck, Cowboy!"

"Cowboy? I'm not a shit-kicking Cowboy! I'm the goddamned Sheriff!" He countered, shifting his hat.

"Same difference."

"Not really! Cowboys herd Brahmin and milk them all day. Sheriffs are the ones who drink whiskey, take names, and kick ass!"

Okay, he was alright. I'll admit that. Then we heard a massive explosion. Initiate Reddin's corpse flew between us, and Al's eyes opened in terror at the sight he saw. I didn't blame him. I nearly shat myself when I saw my first Behemoth. I told him to grab the fat man in the fountain, but he was already behind the sandbags.

My respect for him dropped a little.

He began to fire at the abomonation, but it paid no heed to the 10mm ammo. It was more interested in the people in the shinier clothes. That means us. I fired a few times with my laser rifle, then backed up just in time for the club to miss me. Kodiak tried to divert it's attention, but to little avail. I was backing myself up into a corner.

Al apparently saw this. "Hey you big fuckwad! Over here!" It grunted in response, finding Al waving his arms, jumping up and down, trying to get it's attention. It lumbered over. "Oh shit." He hastily said, sprinting away, still taking pot-shots at it, leading it away.

He regained my respect and then some.

All, excluding Al, for obvious reasons, watched in awe of what was transpiring. A vaultie was being chased by a Behemoth. No. Fucking. Way.

"Can you kill this mother-AH!" Al shrieked, just barely dodging a crushing blow. "Kill this son of a bitch!" Kodiak sprang into action, throwing mines a second after Al passed his position. They worked like a charm, crippling its leg. I dashed to the Fat man, and picked up a single nuke from the fallen soldier.

I took steady aim, and the warhead flew true as an arrow to it's target, it's demonic body instantly purged clean in a nuclear inferno. It was alive, but barely. Al strutted up to it, leveled his pistol with it's head.

He looked into its massive eye. It looked to its slayer.

One final moment of respect, to champion to fallen. Al fired a single round into it's brain, putting it out of it's agony. I walked over, astonished at how someone could do such a thing. He was much less serious.

"Damn! You see the size of that club? I gues he's compensating for something, am I right?" He joked, nudging me with his shoulder. I smiled gently. I feighned disgust, though.

"One of ours just _died_! Have you no respect for the dead?" I scolded.

"Well, yeah, but just look at the size of it!" He replied, shoving both arms towards its massive weapon. "Sorry. I'll just be heading inside." He said, leaving me to look at the aftermath. Our initiate dead, a Borhter dead, two of them no less, and an arrogant Vaultie. What a Goddmaned day. Then I noticed his jumpsuit was stained red in the back.

"Your injured." I called out to him, and he tried to check it out.

"Oh, really? Wow, that's bad. Really bad." He said in disbelief. I was more shocked.

"Why aren't you howling in sheer agony?"

"Wait for it."

"What?"

"Wait. For. It." He stated nonchalantly. Then, he clutched his sides, groaning, and falling to his knees. "Med-x...wore off...fuck..." I sighed, and picked him up, slinging his arm over my shoulder. He groaned even more, and I began to limp with him over to the studio entrance. The two Knights watched as I, the fabled Sarah Lyons, assisted an _outsider_ in his time of need. I pushed open the doors, and laid him on one of the matresses, scattered around the floor. He still writhed in pain.

I puled a stimpack out a compartment in my armor, and jabbed it into his abdomen, and his writhing mostly stopped. I sighed once more, and sat down to rest my eyes.

O

My eyes opened with a start. I looked up to the clock, which was, of course, broken. I shook my head in disappointment, and looked through one of the many brken windows that dominated this building, and so many others. The sun was setting, streaks of gold strewn across the viewable horizon. There were a few more streaks of blue, just remaining. It was one to behold. I relectantyl lifted myself from the chair I had fallen asleep in.

I looked downwards, seeing that Al was also asleep. I zipped down his jumpsuit to get a better look at his wounds. I did happen to notice that he _did_ have some good-looking abs on him. He was rather muscular. Not the kind of musclular where they have massive, oversized ones, but big enough to know that if you fucked with him, you'd be flat on your ass in no time. I spent a moment too long admiring the sight, and I felt a hand wrap roughly around my wrist.

"You mind?" He asked, a hint of aggression, but layered down by politeness. A politeness of that caliber had to be raised in well.

"I was only checking your wounds. They're healing nicely." I answered quickly, hoping he didn't figure out that I _was_ distracted. He accepted my lie. I stood up, and extended my hand. He took it, and pulled himself to his feet, zipping up his blood-stained clothes. He smiled warmly, a silent "Thank you". I nodded. He began to walk up the stairs, up to Three Dog's studio.

O

Later, he walked down, and looked like he had more weight on his shoulders than before. A pang of care ran through me, so I confronted him.

"Kid, what's the matter?"

"I just got five pounds of worry taken away."

"Then why do you look even more stressed?"

"Cause I just got handed another ten pounds of worry."

"How so?"

"I have to enture into D.C., find this array, which may not even _exist_ anymore, and install it in the Washington memorial."

"Damn. Why?"

"Cause, I need to find my father. Just to ask a question."

"What's the question?"

"Don't quite know yet. I'll jump that hurdle when I get to it, I suppose." He said half-heartedly. "I beter be off."

"No." He turned around, and I could easily see his eyes. They were a mix of worry, humor, confusion, and a simple light, shining in the darkness of his auburn eyes. It was inspiring, and a bit pity-provoking, seeing someone so young having to go through such truama. And a vaultie, no less. "I've seen this before. Paladins will work themselves to passing out. They just collapse, anywhere, anytime, and are out for weeks. At least they have their squad, you don't have anyone, so-"

"You're right. I don't have anyone anymore."

"I-...I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that you're the Lone Wanderer. You wander alone. If you pass out in the wrong place, you'll get killed. Just stay here and rest for a while, the night. Relaxing is the best thing you can do right now."

"But I-"

"You need to rest. That's not an option." He tensed up, but slouched, realizing I was right. I smiled softly. One life saved, and this life saves others, so that's about one hundred lives saved.

"Fine." He said, pulling out a can of pork-n'-beans, and tearing into it.

"I think you like beans?" I sarcastically asked.

"No, I hate them." He relied, his voice undisguised with sarcasm. It was a good night. Al and the others traded jokes. And before he knew it, the hero was asleep.

O

"Thanks again, Sarah."

"No problem. It's my job. Wait, why didn't you pick up the fat man?"

He looked taken aback. "OK, one: I couldn't lift a fat person, and two: how would that've helped at all?"

"What? Oh right you're that kid from the vault. Let me explain. A fat man launches miniature nukes at the enemy. That, and the ones that died first in the wastland were the fat people. We don't have to out run them, just throw some snack cakes at their feet," I replied, making a joke of my own. He gave me a fair laugh. "Your cute, kid." He bore a questioning, sly smile. "Not like that! I could never see myself with a guy like you!"

"I'm hurt!" He falsely scoffed, placing a hand on his chest to feign pain. I smiled softly. "I hope to see you around, Mrs. Lyons. Just not like this."

A/N

I dearly apologize for the massive delay. There was a bug going around, and I couldn't upload anything. It was horrible.


	3. I'm not your friend I just listened

Songs: Violent Ceasefire MSG4; Paradise lost by Hollywood undead

O

"Al, buck up. You'll get back together, then comes the sweet, sweet make-up sex."

"Make-up sex?"

"I can teach you some positions." Jericho offered.

"You! You're an ex-Raider, you probably know every sexual position known to man, Raiders, several known only to Yaoi Guai, and one known to Super Mutants!"

"Do not!" Jericho retorted. "I know _two_ known to Super Mutants!" Al st wide-eyed, then realized Jericho was only joking with him, than laughed heartily. This was the first time that Al had laughed at all in the Saloon, so was a good sign. "So, about those positions..."

"Fine, just to humor you." Al caved in. He sat nearby Jericho, and the older man began his epic tale of getting some tail. After about five minutes Al's jaw was dropped, as Jericho did hand signals, showing him _exatcly_ how they were done.

An hour in, and people had crowded in the area they were in, eavesdropping on them. The two aqquantances paid no heed. Jericho simply continued on a..._rampage_ of describing the different basic positions, moves for eating women out, advanced stuff, and in explicit detail, but there was two that Al knew that he didn't.

"Now what would those be?"

"The Rodeo and doing a Tony Danza."

"How do those go?"

"Well, in the Rodeo, you get behind her, and when she's really into it, you lean over, whisper: "Your sister likes this position too." Then try to hold on for as long as you can!" The entire bar laughed tremendously at it. "In a Tony Danza, when your balls-deep in her, you ask: "Who's in charge?" She'll typically say: "You are!" You then either slap her with your cock, or slap the back of her head and yell: "No, bitch, Tony Danza's the boss!"

The enitre bar exlopded in laughter.

O

I thought of the next time I saw Al. It was after his father had died. He was...angry at first, but eventually came to terms with it. With some help. That was one of the first times I had really cared about someone since my boyfriend was killed.

O

I first heard the commotion over the intercom. My father was standing at it, attempting to calm down an apparently panicked woman. I could faintly make out something about having injured people. My father held a pained expression, then motioned for them to open the gates. We quickly began to walk for the courtyard. I saw Al assisting a limping man. He had new armor. Metal, and in good condition.

He also had a Chinese assult rifle strapped to his back, as well as a sledgehammer, his weapons upgraded. But he still had the hat on. And he had some shades on. They fit him well. I stood a distance away from my father, making sure Al, who looked rather pissed, didn't try anything aggresive.

"Dr. Li, what's wrong?"

"James is dead! The Enclave...they took the purifier..." She said tiredly.

"I did hear reports of activity in the area." He said, lost in thought of the new situation. He looked to Al, who was still holding the man in a Brahmin-skin outfit. "I presume this is James' son?"

"Yes...he'll help you...I...I need to go lie down." She said walking away. The other few people followed her, and Al jabbed a stimpack into the leg of the man he was carrying. Al looked around in awe. I wasn't suprised. Not too many Outsiders get to see a place such as this. He scanned the walls, then his gaze turned to me. Me smiled warmly, then jogged over.

"Hey, Mrs. Lyo-"

"It's Sarah. You've got enough respect from acting as bait from the Behemoth to call me by my name."

"Thank you for killing it. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you killing it." He said humbly. He simply stared at me for a few minutes. I didn't mind so much. I stared as well. "So...what is your view on the Enclave?"

"I can't believe it. We haven't seen them for twenty years. Now they're back, and at a critical time. I'm not sure if we can eradicate them or just wait here..."

"Sitting in your fortress will be your undoing. From what I've heard, you don't take many new members. Without new blood, you'll stretch yourselves too thin, then you'll be the ones who are eradicated. I know it may sound harsh, but even in Power armor, you're not invincible. I saw three Brothers of Steel die the last time we met. Everything that lives can die. Everything has a time to do one thing or another. A time to built, a time to destroy. A time to live...and a time to die." He said flatly, arms crossed.

"Well..." I began, but was simply taking in how true it was. "Now's that time to live, to build. Besides...Super Mutants die quicker than we do. And we still have one ace in the hole."

"What's that?"

"Secret. Not well hidden, but still a secret."

"'Not well hidden'?"

"You'll see." After that, I walked away, satisfied with leaving him in wonder.

O

"So that's it then? I'm fucked?" Al yelled at Jameson, after telling him that there was no way into Vault 81. He had asked my father on how to avenge his own father's death.

"Language." Dr. Li said, examining Liberty Prime. Al had said to me jokingly upon seeing it: "I can't find it!" He even leaned on it, just to be sarcastic.

"Fuck you! My dad just died, and all you can care about is your goddamned research! You heartless cock-juggling thunder-cunt!" He said, then stormed off to the courtyard, needing to hit something with his sledgehammer. My father then took out a pencil and paper.

"Sir, what are you writing?"

"That insult Al said. I can't let it go to waste!" He laughed.

O

I told Al, after he was done hitting things, to get some rest. He looked angry, but an even harsher glare from myself told him it, once again, wasn't an option. He was tired, and had spent most of he day wrestling not with initiates, but Paladin Gunny, not for the ablility to wear Power Armor, but to build up streangth and endurance. It was some intense training. He ran laps around the courtyard holding a minigun, wearing Power Armor, under the unforgiving sun.

He went into the barracks, but snuck out, still wanting to train, though he was to the point of exhuastion. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked him. He turned around, suprised apparently.

"Why? I had to watch my father die. I watched as the radiation burned him alive, I saw him cough up blood on the window. Do you know what that's like? He was just starting to accept the new me..."

"Why didn't he accpet you?"

"He saw me in my armor, with my guns...it scared him to see me like a wastelander..."

O

Al and his father, whom he had finally liberated from the clutches of Dr. Brawn, and were walking through the desert of D.C. James held unshed tears for his son, who had changed so much in such a short time. Seeing him as what he had tried to avoid seeing...a warrior, fighting for survivial.

"What happened to you, boy?"

"I grew up. I'm not a kid anymore, dad. I've done a lot of changing. Hell, I still am changing."

"Watch your mouth! You may be a man, but you are still my son!"

"I know that! It's hard not to, out here. There's just nothing else to say sometimes..."

"What kind of eccuse is that?"

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know a lot of things...like what's going to happen tomorrow. Will I be killed, or will I find a well repaired laser pistol and make some good caps off it?"

"Is that the truth? Caps? Or have you failed your mother's expectations for you?"

"I haven't failed! I've just found a thousand ways that don't work! And besides, the truth is out there somewhere. What are we still doing here then?"

"Damn it! Are you insane? How can you be so happy here? It's a hell! A bloody, hot, dry, savage hell!"

"Try walking a mile in my boots. Then criticize me. That way, I'm a mile away, and you still have my boots!"

"What does that mean?" Al simply shrugged.

"I guess my mother's sense of humor just won't let me stop smiling. Plus, it makes people wonder what I'm up to. It's fun! You should try it!"

"You always did have her humor. All things considered, insanity may be the only option here."

"See? There you go!"

"Such a rapid change would have a very bad affect on such a young mind. I only hope that God has granted you the serenity to accept the things you cannot change, the courage to change the things you can, and the wisdom to not make the wrong enemies."

Al sighed. "Not about the enemies. Friends come and go, but enemies accumulate."

"Al, you cannot shake hands with a clenched fist."

"Sure, but you can never underestimate the stupidity of the general public."

"Generally, generalizations are wrong. Al, freedom is the right to be wrong, not the right to do wrong. Just enjoy every minute of your life. There's plenty of time to be dead."

"Well, then I have the courage to live. Anyone can die. And hey, the difficulty of life is not so great as to die for a friend, as to find a friend worth dying for."

"Son. You've matured, sure. But you will always be a child. I hope it doesn't lead to your downfall. But, whatever you are, be a good one."

"You know what, dad? If it will lead to my downfall, then I want you to watch as my chest heaves with my last breath leaves me. I'll die trying to be what your dying to see in me. I feel like fuck not being able to please you. Don't do this to me. I can't take much more heartbreak. It's just this life, how thankless it is. There is _nothing_ but distrust, I am getting so fucked up, my guns can't defend me from everything, nor can you. I could let it all burn. God, I've tried...am I lost in your eyes? If you feel it's what I deserve, then just let me burn." Al yelled, doing many hand motions, putting his clenched fist to his chest in anger, pointing towrds himself, just to gte his point across.

"Let's just listen to some radio. I need to think of what to do when we get to Rivet City." James finished. Al turned on his radio. After the music was done, Three Dog blared about Al's adventures as the 'Wasteland Crusader'. James listened intently, and looked to his son, who held a steely, hateful look, his eyes forward. James sighed. He had made a terrible mistake!

He saw, from the corner of his eye, Al drawing his weapon, and crouching down. James followed suit, pulling out his .32 revolver. He saw raiders cross the horizon, screaming their incessive battle cries. They fired first, but being the drugged up fucks that they are, missed. Honestly how they can kill is beyond the comprehension of the father or son. The one wearing the most armor was the best equipped, having blastmaster armor and helmet, with a assult rifle, and as he reloaded from his wild burst it jammed, stating he wasn't the best mechanic.

Al fired off a few rounds from his own Chinese version into his brains, taking down the leader, the others confused on what to do next. James aimed carefully and hit the runt of the litter, wearing painspike armor, and her chest area was bare so you could see her...you know. Her head exploded, dropping her own .32, it discharging into the leg of what was probably the second in command, him screaming in agony. Al unloaded the rest into them, instead of reloading, holstered it, pulling out a sledgehammer.

The Lone Wanderer charged at them, and he could see the fear in their eyes. he was that close. He slammed the blunt weapon into the head of the raider with the crippled leg, then using the backswing of it, striking the last of them in the chest. He lay on the hot, sandy ground, his sternum broken from the force. "Please...just kill me." Groaned the half dead raider. Al got on a single knee. He looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sorry?"

"What?"

"Are you sorry for what you have done? Do you regret it?"

"Not a single damn moment, you little pussy!" Al cringed sharply. The last, best hope of humanity then pulled out a single stimpack, then japped it into the neckj of the raider. "Why? Did I hurt your feelings? Want me to stay alive to apologize?"

"You don't talk to my son that way, you cretin!"

"Oh, this is your daddy? Com to rescue your little whimp ass?"

"No." Al said flatly. "I want you alive. You are going to wait for the Yaoi Guai. _Bon appetite_." He stood slowly up. Al wondered if he could get some fingers, he was a bit low on caps. He would have to keep his father busy. "Dad, you make sure he doesn't kill himself. He's has a furry date tonight." Al got to work, pulling a small butcher's knife from his boot, cutting the fingers.

"Son? What in God's name are you doing?" Al tensed up. He stood up quickly, still holding the severed finger. "Al...are you...a c-cannibal?"

"No! They're for the Regulators!"

"You? You're a...R-Regulator?"

"Yes."

"My god...I" Al braced himself for the worst. "I'm so proud of you!" Al's eyes widended in shock. "You are one of the bold few who fight against the perilous evils?"

"Yes. I'm actually rather respected. A last turned in about one hundred and fifty fingers..."

"That's amazing!" James said, filled with pride. "Son...after what I've heard on the radio...you saved an entire town from super mutants?"

"Yeah, but it was only three or fou-"

"Son...I'm sorry for not believing in you."

O

At Project Purity, Al, before going to clear the clog in the drainage system, talked to his dear father one last time. "Can I just talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course you can."

"I am always trying to be true to myself. I don't care what others think is right or wrong, I always use my own judgment to decide. I often ignore the millions of rules people are trying to place on the way I should live my life, because I know they are meaningless and that I am a good person. My intentions are usually pure, whether its wanting to do something nice for someone, or just take some time for myself. I understand that purity isn't perfect. I get angry, jealous, mean, sometimes stubborn, but I am who I am, and I'm not trying to hide it; it's just helping me get by the life I love and enjoy. I am a good person, no matter what anyone says. It's what I do that matters." Al spoke. James held an unshed tear. "I'll just go fix the clog." James wiped at the tear that had fallen on his cheek. Then even more.

They simply wouldn't stop.

O

"So...he was just getting used to the new you..." I said half-heartedly, regretting ever wanting the Wastes to wear his optimism down.

"Yeah."

"That's awful."

"Thanks for the sympathy." Al said, reclining in his seat.

"Don't think this gives you any reason to think of me as a freind or something. You just started spilling your guts. I was just there."

"Sure you were. Sure you were."

I sighed. "Oh, you get that prize yet? Our secret Mutant hunting tournament?"

"Yeah. It was a bullet to the brain. But he looked so sad parting with it, I decided to let him keep it."

"You know, Al, I think you _do _suffer from insanity."

"Suffer? I don't _suffer _from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it!" Al smiled, laughing. I chuckled with him.

O

Turns out, somewhere within Al's intense training, he _did_ get Power Armor training. I saw him walk out with it. How?

The hat. How else? It's his logo.

A/N

I wanted this chapter to be longer, but, I have some good stuff for the next one. I just wanted to set up how hard Al really fell back when he told what happened back in the Trouble on the Homefront. I also wanted to give Sarah that accidently in lvoe feel. She doesn't really want to love him, but he just finds a way into her world. I love Hollywood Undead now, expect to see their songs in each chapter from now on!


	4. I believe

Alright, next chapter. This takes place just before the assault on Project Purity, after Al met up with Fawkes...and lost Amata. Songs: Hollywood Undead: The diary/ Circles.

O

Al was trying to render all of what he had been told of by Jericho, and was holding his head in his hands. He looked worried, distressed on what could be done. The Lone Wanderer sighed, and simply gave up on trying to figure it out. He, as of now, needed to figure out how to get Sarah back. Aside from Fawkes, Dogmeat, and the other numberless women that wanted to bang him, she was all he had.

_"This is Three Dog, bow-wow, and I have some very interesting news, in this first time ever release of one of Al's many ahievements." _Three Dog's voice boomed over the radio. Gob figured it had passed Al's story, and it had gotten uncomfortably silent after the ex-Raider's rant on love-making. _"The crazy Vault-kid was appointed the seond highest honor a human can be awarded by Ghouls: Smoothskin of the year! This comes with: A Ghoul mask! Allows you to goo undected through the metro-tunnels. The ghouls won't even bother! Al, is there anything we missed?"_

_"Yeah, you did. It also means that almost every Ghoulette is trying to get in my pants."_

_"That's great! Free pussy!"_

_"Free _rotten _pussy, DJ. I'm fine with Ghouls, hell I'll give one a hug, but that right there is my line."_

Al sighed, and a smile crept onto the edges of his mouth. That was about a week before Amata had shown up and fucked him over. One last time. but no more. If she would dare show her face around these parts, her 'Last Supper' would be a buck-shot. Or twelve. "Oh, he looks so sad! Watch, I'm going to go cheer him up. I think he's needed some consentual sex." Lucy west proclaimed, standign and advnacing towards Al.

"Good luck. His pants are locked tighter than a Deathclaw's teeth on a mole rat." Nova said. She, in the rare occasion that Al got drunk withotu expieriencing emotional truama, tried to hit on him, and he declined. No man can decline anything whilst wasted. Lucy ignored her comment and continued. The blonde leaned down, and tapped the Messiah's shoulder. He, startled, looked up from his ponderings and Lucy whispered something in his ear, obviously dirty.

His eyes widended, and he began to chug his drink. Lucy turned back, smiling at the ex-whore. Al tossed his empty beer upwards, and caught it on the neck, then slammed it onto the counter. Hearing the shatter, Lucy wheeled around, only to find the buisness end of a glass-bottle shank at her neck. He pushed forward threateningly, rejecting her advances. She backed up, hands raised, then sat back down, ashamed. Nova shook her head smiling.

O

The time she saw Al before Project Purity was probably the most horrifying time she had seen him in. He wasn't angry. Only melancholy.

The man had everything taken from him.

O

_"Hey, kiddies! You'll never believe what's the latest with Al! The not-so-Lone-Wanderer is back after heading up to the not-so-secret-Raven Rock, but that's unimportant. But Three Dog, Al's the _Lone_Wanderer! Sure, he has friends, but who would willingly go out with the crazy Vault kid?" _Three Dog said in his wastelander mock voice. _"You'll never believe it. Al has been seen...with...no one other than...a...Super. Fucking. Mutant. No shit! Damn, only he could befriend one. Does this mean a new era for the wasteland? Mutants and Humans working together? Probably not, but pretend I didn't say that. Anyway, our Lone Wanderer was seen going back _into _the Vault! Is he giving up on us? No, of course not. He was seen leaving shortly after, with his new friend. Crying his little auburn eyes out. What the hell happened? Well, apparently it was enough to make him attempt suicide. Whoever did this, you can go Royally fuck yourself."_

Sarah listened to the radio on the table intently, along with a few others, in the Den. The Den was the place where the Lyon's Pride slept, ate, and generally lived. A lot of good memories came from this place. Sarah, of course, had her own quarters, being a Sentinel, and the Elder's duaghter, but she didn't mind it that much. She hated it when her father did that to her, but she really had no say in the matter. She had to keep a stiff upper lip, and tough it through.

"Al's back! With the G.E.C.K.!" A scribe yelled, running back up that stairs to the courtyard. Sarah sprang up from her seat, as did others, but with less nimbleness than she. The Sentinel walked rapidly up the stairs, wanting to see if the rumors of Al's Super Mutant companion was true, and to make sure he was alright after his attempt to take his own life. She could see lgihtning jumping off a modified Enclave Power Armor suit, and was suprised that no one was firing. Then, upon a closer examination, saw Al's signature hat sitting proudly on top of the intimidating armor.

Al, however, looked much more concerned, rather than happy about retrieving the G.E.C.K. He scanned the crowd, trying to find Elder Lyons. He saw me, smiled brightly, then resumed his search. I looked past him, and gasped in shock. A Super Mutant with a Gatling Laser on it's back was standing forebodingly just a few feet behind Al. "Al!" Elder Lyons shouted. "Out of my way! Al, who is this?"

"Fawkes. Elder Lyons, Fawkes, Fawkes, Elder Lyons." Al introduced.

"Hello, um...sir." Said the abomonation uncomfortably.

"You can talk!" Exclaimed the flabbergasted Elder.

"Yes, most of my kind can, but not in the fluency I am able to."

"Ah. Well, Fawkes, friend of the Lone Wanderer, welcome to the Citadel." He announced taking Fawkes massive hand eagerly, shaking it. The Mutant's face held a very shocked look. It reminded Sarah of when the died, thinking themselves invincible. It-he smiled widely and looked around taking it in.

"Elder...t-the G.E.C.K. is in the hands of the Enclave. I'm sorry. They ambushed me. It was too much even for me."

"Then we must attack...Sarah, get the Pride prepped for combat. You're taking the robot." Elder Lyons declared, placing a hand on the pauldron of the Power Armor she was wearing. She nodded in resopnse. The crowd dispersed, going to their stations for an all out war. The young woman walked to Al.

"I heard about what happened. At Vault 101."

"No you...oh, that. Yeah, I'm not suprised those fucking dwellers are paranoid as hell." He said, his voice filled with spite.

"What else happened?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Said the tall man, towering above her at 6'8, given three extra by the power armor. His chocolate eyes turining towards his right hand. "Nothing at all. While I'm here, about that old girlfirend? Fuck her." He said, turning towards the exit doors.

"Where you going?" She questioned.

"If you're pulling out Liberty Prime, then this may be the last battle. I want to tie up some loose ends."

O

Al came back several hours later, beaten, tired, and utterly exhausted. He wore not his Tesla Armor, as he had called it, but a strange combat armor, olive in color, some shades, and the Sheriff's hat he seemed to never take off. The look was...rather sexy to Sarah. The armor's undersuit cut off at the forearm, allowing anyone to see the skin of the user's arms. It suited his rugged, worn-but-unyielding identidy. She found herself staring for a moment too long, an Al, from his reclined position in his chair, met the Sentinel's eyes, then followed their trail.

He groaned softly, then stretched his arms, placing them behind his head, showing his appearance off. If Sarah weren't sitting as well, she may have dropped to the floor. He opened his eye ever so slightly, looking at her reaction. UUpon seeing the harsh blush, a corner of his mouth turned upwards in a soft, hidden smile. She looked downwards, embarrassed, then felt something jmp on her. She looked up to see a large German Shepard with it's front paws on the thigh plate of her armor. She was taken aback to see a dog that wasn't going to attack her.

"Down, boy." Al ordered playfully, and the hound complied. She began to pet it's head, scratching behind it's ears. It panted happily. "That's Dogmeat. Don't ask about the name. Even I'm not sure about it...but anyway, he likes you."

"Better than him attacking me, I suppose." She shrugged. She then looked upon the other things that Al had brought. Nothing too much, just some guns. She looked to Fawkes, and tensed, but forced herself to relax. He seemd to be a bit encumbered, shaking with each step. "So...what did you and Al do?"

"We did many things, Sentinel Lyons. We first answered a distress signal from the top of an old pre-war hotel. That's the origin of Al's new armor. We also obtained a great many weapons, and went to the ironically named Paradise Falls. We razed it, sparing only the slaves. We began to come back here with the armaments, but we encountered our newest partner, Dogmeat." It was an odd silence, then he piped up. "You know, Sentinel Lyons, when I first met my Savior, he-"

"You know," Interjected the blonde woman, "You can call him 'Al'. He's saved us all in some way."

"He saved your lives. I would simply exist forever in that metal room, watching as my brethren turned more and more humans, grimacing as they ate, suffering from my closed world. If it weren't for Al, that is. He freed me, allowing me to make a difference in this world, no matter how ugly. He told me that. He feels that he can change this desolate, dark place into a desolate, peaceful place. In his own words."

"That sounds like something his crazed mind would say."

"Yes, I have noticed his sadistical humor during our short time together...as I was saying, when I first met him, he looked battered, bruised, but in his eyes I coudl see an undaunted fire. It was inspiring, like if you were stuck in a collapsed mine, and a rock crumbles, and you see a small sliver of light through the crack. It filled me with a new vigor...but I digress. I said that I would shake his hand if I could, then he replied: 'Give me one reason why I shoudln't paint the walls with your brains?' I said back: 'I know where the G.E.C.K. is.'. He looked startled, and said back: 'How do you know abotu that?' 'I have lived here my entire life. Or, the time I can remember...' 'The time you can recall?' 'Yes, we are not born, but created. I can help you reach it.' 'My guns and I will do fine.' 'Can your guns fight radiation?' 'Maybe they can! Maybe they've been holding out on me!' 'Well, let me know if they were. I'll be...right here, in my prison. Long after you're dead, I'll be here, still alive. In this cell.' He began to walk away, then cringed in pain, in a fight with himself. He returned, and passed my cell, going to activate the fire alarm."

"So...he feels pity for everything. Damn."

"Yes, he does. It's truly amazing on how he can still hold an optimism. Or did. After what happened in the vault..."

"He tried killing himself."

"Yes. Anyway, when we were a few rooms away from the device, he stopped to tell me: 'Listen...I'm sorry for what I said earlier. About me painting the walls and all that...let's start over. I'm Al, Al Sorenson. Good to meet you' He said, extending a hand. Another time, he called me to lie down. He gave me his sniper, told me to look at a Deathclaw. It was a mother, feeding her kin. Al's lip quivered and spoke softly: 'You know...I was given this F.E.V. vial, and I was honestly thinking of using it...but after seeing this...I know that this land is worthy of sparing." This reminded Sarah of her own apology from the Lone Wanderer at GNR studios. Sarah raised herself, and went to see her soon-to-be love. She found him loading up weapons, a deadly looking Gatling Laser, a Missle Launcher in empeccable condition, a gold-plated lever action rifle, a few tin cans with tape saying: 'Nuka-grenades', and a very odd-looking energy pistol. Nothing like the sister of Steel had ever seen.

"What's this?" She asked. Al looked up, a bit supirsed but still glad to hear her soothing voice.

"An Alien Blaster. I found it somewhere out there, can't remember precisely."

"Looks fierce."

"Damn right. I've used it only a few times, but it turns almost anything into ashes."

"Wow. And these?" She said picking up one of the tin cans gingerly. He looked concerned, and quickly grabbed her arm, which she liked, and took the grenade carefully from her grasp.

"Please, don't touch those. These are like a Plasma Grenade on P.M.S."

"What was that?" I snapped.

"Sorry, but that's the only thing I can relate them to." He said, turning back to his work. After he skimmed it all, he fell back into the couch. "Fuck..."

"What's wrong, kid?" I said, sitting with him. He began to pick at the skin on his right hand. Much to her suprise, it began to come off. She only sat back and watch as he peeled it off.

"What the hell..."

"DO YOU SEE THIS?" He yelled, standing. He moved the robotical fingers in the exact same way a real hand could, the servos mimicking muscles. "THIS ITS WHAT THOSE ENCLAVE FUCKS DID TO ME! They took my hand...and they covered my bones in...I don't even fucking know! Adamantium or some shit! They said that they were showing me that they only meant best, and that my 'Improvements' were a gift. Liars. They simply wanted someone to test on..Bastards..." He said, then sat back into the chair. "They...I don't even know what else they did. Maybe they have a mind control device where I'll turn on you all at any second. God-damn it! Just...I can't take it anymore. I just can;t take it. All of this pressure. Its killing me. I never thought I'd feel this guilty and I'm broken down inside...I always thought I'd make it, but never knew I'd let it get so bad. I just have the wieght of the world bearing down on my shoulders. It's horrible, cause I don't wanna be like this. I've been running these streets, these desolate ruins, for too long now. I've got nothing left of home. I just want to get away from it. But the further I go I wanna go home even more."

" Al...I'm sorry thi-"

"I can't think of a reason to get the fuck out of bed anymore. it's harder and harder I sit in my room and I'll cry in my bed thinking about all the shit that made me wrong in my head. It was like that after I tried to kill myself. I wanted to get up, do something. But I just grabbed myself a fucking whiskey and go back to sleep I don't have anything to look forward to. And I wanna go back to the start, back where I started from and I know it's been so long...I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong all along when I wanted to stay out here! Oh, my desolate soul in my desolate home. It's my desolate role, yeah I'm here all alone. No girlfriend, no parents, some friends...but no loves..." Al said, crying, slumping downwards. I put an arm over his back, which was covered by his new sage colored comabt armor. He came in wearing it. I eyed him for a moment too long, and he notcied. "You know this is damn sexy!" He exclaimed, flexing his muscles, which were well defined under his skin. I blushed harshly, knowing that he was right.

"Al...I'm sor-"

"I've just been running away from all my problems. Per se: My dad dying. I told myself that I would mourn him later, but tomorrow's a good time. Yes, over the charred corpses of the Enclave. And if they are the good guys, and I'm becoming worse and worse with each kill...then I'm gonna have to look up just to see Hell." He seemed to be going into a hell of his own mind. "I am running in circles, I hurting myself, just to find my purpose. Everything is so worthless, I don't deserve this, but to me...Amata was perfect. Do you know what they think of when I'll do that one big bold action, taking out everything bad? I'll either live and fade away, or die and be remembered forever. It'll be huge. The raiders, slavers, and all the rest of the scum will unite in an attempt to kill everything. The one thing stopping them is me, standing on a hill, guns on my back, two SMGs in my hands. I'll literally jump in, guns blazing. When they run out, I'll use a shotgun, blasting the to oblivion. That's done, I'll use a super sledge to bash their skulls in. It'd go on ofr hours, it would be a tough job, but I would press on like a man possesed. At the end. I would be looking up into the sky, dead. I would have a small smile on my face. If it were one of those old movies, the camera would pan out, showing me in a Christ-like position, arms wide. Then, around me, the forms of my dead enemies. First few, then hundreds more. People would start to crowd around me, and cry at the loss. Then...rain. It would begin to rain, pure, fresh water. The Wasteland's problems: Gone. And with my death, a new age for it. I remember when it was easy. When I didn't have to justify my every action. When people simply accepted me. When I was just some guy who wanted to be a hero and would be killed in a day or so. Now I'm some big-shot saint who's unstoppable, with an undaunted benevolence. I make one mistake, then they'll hate me. They don't believe in me, they expect things from me. No one beleives in me."

"I believe in you, Al." Sarah said. He looked up emotionally. He was so alone. His sorrow filled eyes hurt her so. She wanted to help him. She chose her words carefully. "I feel the same way. People look up to me as the roughest most battle hardened woman in D.C. I'm scattered through this life. I want to be what people see me as, but I also want to be able to feel like a woman, not a soldier. How do you know if somethings worth dying for, if it's not worth fighting for? I've gone away at times, and I've seen better days. But, no matter how hard it is to say. Everything will be okay in the end. Good things will happen to the people in their deepest pits of despair, just to find one good heart. Remember, I beleive in you. I always will. I want to extend an invitation into the Lyon's Pride."

"Really?" His voice kindly asking. He was almost back to normal. Kind-hearted, warm, jolly. She would finally be able to hear that almost evil-sounding laugh of his.

"If I didn't beleive you couldn't do it, I wouldn't even ask."


	5. Smile for me, one last time

Hey, guys. I know it's been a while, but I got a little bored. Oh, and the thing with Al having two homes? Well, that _actually_ happened in my game. As well as Moriairty dissapearing, and a lot of other stuff.  
Songs: Hero's return, by X-Ray Dog; Dop the Bombshell by Powerman 500; Before I forget by Slipknot; It's not my time by 3 doors down

O

"Listen, guys, I gotta get out of here. I am completely unable to look at Jericho, and this is the worst time to be coming on to me, Lucy." Al glared at the both of them. Jericho smiled, still having that touch of being able to piss people off. Lucy cringed, showing she was only trying to help. "Just...I have a place out west, at Tenpenny."

"How?" Gob asked, trying to postpone his departure.

"Well, sometime during the fight, someone must've...hit something vital. The outer door is unlocked. No one knows how, but it is. They gave it to me for the help."

"Oh. Hmm. Well, tell Roy I said 'Hi'."

"Can do."

O

Sarah still lie in her bed, only about an hour having passed since she had returned to the Citadel. She was still thinking on the good times she and Al had taken part in. Project Purity was the one that really made her fall for him. Literally.

O

Sarah woke up, rather groggily. She _did_ have to make sure Al didn't try to kill himself. Again. She sighed, knowing that today was the day. The day that had been the source of the atmosphere of tension for the entire Citadel. Having to fight the Enclave in one slugfest, them having better equipment, armor, numbers, and maybe better training. But Paladin Gunny would never say that. He made Al into the soldier he is today. Damn better than one of those fucks.

Sarah sslowly got up, reluctant to start. Though calm, Al was probably unstable. He would be in serious combat with Enclave. He might get a bit pissed, and accidentaly lob one of those Nuka-grenades in our direction. She began to walk towards the lab, where the Pride was told to assemble. She looked over to the ruined sofa that AL had passed out on. Empty. Must've moved to the lab. She walked faster, now awake fully, towards where they were stationed.

"I asked my father about why he was working on Project Purity. He said to me: 'Al, do you know what's worth fighting for, if it's not worth dying for?' I pondered that for so long. All this time, I had mostly just helped out of kindness. I would give up for a while if it was too dangerous for me, and that's a bit too much. I never really thought about dying for the Wastes. Just fighting for it. Now, I know that fresh water, not just for yourselves, but for everyone, forever...it's worth dying for. A million times over." Al trailed off, letting his words sink in. "Men...we're going into hell. I'm not going t sugarcoat it, cause I know that your the toughest and can handle it. These are desperate times. And those times call for desperate measures. We're taking a huge gamble with this. We're putting the Pride on the line, Liberty Prime, and the rest of the Wasteland. Let's fuck their patriotic shit up so much, that they won't be able to tell the difference between 'em!" Al yelled, raising an armored fist into the air, as well as the other members of Sarah's squad.

"We're walking through the shadow of the Valley of Death, but have no fear, boys! 'Cause we'll be the baddest motherfuckers there!" He said, finishing his speech. He looked reinvigorated. He looked alive. He had adjusted to his Crown of Thorns. HE was pulling the Enclave's knife out of his chest. Al...he was a man of many deeds, but a man of few words. When he spoke for this long, an _entire _speech, then he's feeling badass. He had been walking the streets so absent of hope, seeing men with a pillow of concrete, men with no homes. No mtter what, even if it cost him many caps, he would lend a hand, and as he walked away, he left the virute of pity.

He was a new man. Stronger, faster, more resillient, enduring. But his sense of humor stayed the same. Much to Scribe Jameson;'s disdain. He hated the outsider, even more so that Elder Lyons trusted him so readily.

O

Al, as they walked out, put on his helmet. It didn't look right, and probably felt like hell on Al, but this was heavy duty. Desperate times call for despearate measures, after all.

As they left the Citadel, the battle had already begun. They could hear the ringing of shells hitting the ground, exploding, and occasionaly, the screams of Knights who were in the blast radius. It was truly a hell. But their war machine simply found targets and sent them into oblivion. It cared not about the deaths around it, only about the casualtis of it's enemies. They barely had to do work. Simply keep up with the damn thing. Al was far ahead trying to get some kills.

Al blasted an arc of crimson across his field of vision. Vaporizing an Enclave sniper on a barrier, melting through their armor, searing the soft skin beneath. Their screams, muffled due to their helmets, were like a harmonius chorus to Al. His monument of twisted steel, complete with plasma, and song, for his father was being made.

It was awe inspiring.

He soon ran out of ammo for his gatling laser, and was forced to use his Missle launcher. He fired off a few rockets, about five, and threw it to the side, out once again. He quickly drew his lever action rifle, and fired off volley after volley of fire. One of the demon look-alikes fell to the ground, wounded but still alive. Al wrapped an arm around his neck, and hoisted him up, using the poor devil as a human shield.

"L-let g-go of me!" He orderer, obviously scared to death.

"Don't worry! I'm right behind you!" Al retorterd, making a sadistic joke. He pushed his leg forward, moving them both with ease. Al drew his second armor's pistol, and fired a few bolts from it. Larger bolts of neon green hit his shield, and he screamed in agony, the super-heated material melting though him. Al dropped the copse, as it was turning to a puddle of goo itself. Sarah smiled, loving his inginuity.

An explosion knocked Sarah off her feet, slamming her into a wall. She slipped into uncociousness.(Play Drop the Bombshell now)

O

"Sweetie." A familiar voice said to her. "Wake up, Sweetie." Sarah opened her eyes, finding herself in her father's room. She looked around, hopelessly confused. "Sarah, come on, wake up. I made you some breakfest!" Her father said, but his voice sounded much younger. His face loomed over hers. He _was_ younger.

"Come on, you don't want to miss my _birthday_ breakfest, now do you?"

Sarah looked down at herself. It was her alirght. When she was five. Was it all a dream? Al? Her squad? Her rank? Her respect?

"Get up! Get up!" He said, but his voice seemed...mixed with another. Another one that was familiar in it's own way.

She opened her eyes, and faintly heard Al, on his knees beside her. The sky was murky, dark, setting the mood for their assult. She heard ringing in her ears, but could see Al. He was shaking her, trying to get her back in the fight. An explosion sounded nearby, and Al ducked. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" He yelled, as another artillery bombshell dropped.

"Left side! Fawkes, left fucking side!" The Lone Wanderer yelled, pointing. Fakwes moved to cover them. Sarah took the time to check her weapon. Destroyed. Unrepairable. Al handed her a plasma rifle, and helped her to her armored feet. She staggered, but was caught by the hero's vice-like grip. He slung her arm over his shoulder, carrying her onward. As they climbed a hill, and underhand tossed a tin can into the bunker that garrisoned two drab olive colored soldiers.

One went to pick it up, and tried to see what in hell it was. They looked at one another confused. Then they exploded in the fizzy fires. "Damn..." Sarah mumbled.

"What?"

"Damn...they are like plasma grenades on P.M.S." The Sentinel chuckled. Al chuckled with her. They continued through the warzone, being covered by the bull. (Bulls hate the color red. Red is the communist color. Get it?) Sarah recovered herself, and she removed her arm from his shoulder. "So, how do like our secret?"

"I fucking hate it!" Sarah looked shocked. "It steals _all_ of my kills!"

"Damn it, Al..." By that time they were at the Jefferson Memorial. They waited for the rest of the Pride to catch up, who, by the way, took their damn sweet time.

"Hey, listen, Sarah, befor we go inside, is my hand on fire?" He asked, holding up his hand.

"What? No! Why would you ask that?" She asked, shocked.

"Good! Well...before we left the Citadel, I kinda...well...did some physco."

"Why in hell you do something like that?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Alot of things seem like a good idea. Just how high are you?" Al looked around, trying to judge on how high he was. His visor darted up.

"I can see my _house_ from here." He joked, smiling beneath his Tesla helmet. Sarah simply sighed and pressed her fingers into her eyes, a motion that she would repeat for many months to come. "Come on. Let's go before it wears off. Like that time with the Med-x."

Sarah chuckled, remembering how he timed it so perfectly. "Yeah."

"Ladies first." Al said, moving his arms into a sweeping motion, inviting her inside.(Play "Before I Forget")

"No, _druggies_ first." She retorted, smiling evilly. She could hear Al's laugh behind the static. He went inside. Then they heard a bang. Al was flung like a teddy bear to the side. Sarah gasped, rushing to his side. Fawkes unleashed hell upon the Enclave troop. "Al..." She trailed off. She looked at his armor. It was dented in places, cracked in others, sparks flying off some of the broken coils. She could see through the shattered eyehole.

Al's eyes were closed. Maybe forever. She reached out, hoping to get a response. Nothing. Al's eye was still closed shut, gently, as if simply resting. But he was dead. And it was her fault for leting him go first. "No...he's...he's dead..." Then came a blood-curdling scream of anger, agony, and pain.

"YOU BASTARDS! I WILL SMASH YOU ALL TO BITS!" Fawkes screamed, as he viewed the still corpse of his savi-his best friend. Sarah's eyes widended, and felt a major pucker factor, which is to have a tightening of the bowels in response to extreme fear.

Fawkes threw his weapon to the side, and charged in, going completely feral. He grabbed the nearest one he could reach, and ripped his arm off, then used it to beat him to death. He threw it into a soldier with a gatling laser of his own, knocking him down. He roughyl picked up another as if the power armored person were but a teddy bear. He crushed his head, the brain matter running sloppily down his yellow-green hand.

The friendly neighborhood Super Mutant had held his inner side, trying to pull him away, but he had managed to keep it in. Not sealed, but stapled shut. It had made him feel claustraphobic, as it tried to corner him, slowly closing in. But now...now it had ripped catastrophically. He was beastial, like the creature he was before he could get his mind to stand. He ripped across the floor of the Jefferson Memorial like machine gun fire ripped through trenches in old wars, long past.

He turned to the next unfortunate bastard. The pissed off Super Mutant heard his screams of terror, knowing his time to die was now. He tried backing up, but to no avail. The monster picked him up gingerly, and the man screamed even louderm if that's even possible. Then Fawkes smiled in glee of his fright. Then the raging mutation ripped him in two from the waist up. Sarah looked upon in horror as Fawkes ripped them new assholes.

Fawkes seemed to be seething rage, fury, and insanity. In the bloodstained walls, he fumed, breathing heavily, shoulders moving up and down with them. Torn, mutilated limbs of the Enclave troops littered the floor, tables, and corners of the room. Some were stuck to the walls, sticky with the crimson life liquid. It was grotesque. He turned around, walking to Al and Sarah. She had barely moved from the time Fawkes began his rampage.

She saw the rage in his eye. He was going to tear her asunder. Sarah simply hoped that he would settle down, hoped that he could clutch his human side. He could push his primal urges in place, and she called out to him. "Fawkes! It's me! Sarah! Come on, you big green son of a bitch, remember! Hold on to your humanity, Fawkes! Remember how much Al looked up to you?" As she said "Al" Fawkes seemed to shudder. A memory awakening.

A tear formed in his eye. He quaked, and began to sob. "I'm...I'm sorry..." He cried, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. It pained Sarah to hear it.

"Fawkes, Al would've wanted us to mourn later. He would say: 'Sarah, Fawkes, you two go on, activate the Purifier. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I promise.' Alright? So let's go. Come on!" Fawkes lifted himself up, a hardened but still sad look on his mutated expression. They walked onward to the Rotunda.

As they opened the door, the saw Colonel Autmn, standing with his laser pistol drawn. "You agai-wait, where is Al? Oh, so it worked! Perfect, now we just have to destroy your stolen Government Property, then obliterate the rest of you."

Fawkes didn't listen. Neither did Sarah. They were too busy shooting his bodygaruds. Fawkes tore the weapon from the one on the left's hands, then used it as a club, bashing him with it. He crumbled against the wall, armor dented heavily.

Sarah skillfully shot ten beams at the second, first his weapon, then the helmet. He burned into dust. She then rifle-butted Autumn, knocking him out. She would've finished him off, but there was no time.

"Hurry, activate the Purifier! But it's heavily irradiated!"

Fawkes looked at Sarah. "I will go, Ms. Lyons. I am Al's friend, I must carry it on for him."

Autumn stood up, pistol aimed at Sarah head. "THE ENCLAVE CANNOT BE STOPPED!" Sarah had no time to react. He began to pull the trigger, ready to end the woman's life. Then he was slammed against the wall, and punched in the gut, by and armored figure. Al! He was alive!

Al quickly twisted Autumn's arm behind his back, then broke it. The high-ranking officer screamed in agony, and Al smiled sadistically. He was enjoying this. Al then roundhoused the older man, sending him against the wall. His nose was broken, and blood poured onto his uniform. Al gripped his hair roughly, and repeatedly slammed his face against the wall.

He then flung the old man away, but he wasn't done yet. Far from it. Al pressed him against the pillar, the Colonel's feet dangling. Al didn't have his signature hat on, and she could finally see what his hair was. It was a Pompadour style, jet black and thick. It was naturally curly, and ruffled from his helmet.

"G-g-god! Please help me!" Autumn desperately pled, eyes fixed on his soon-to-be killer. Al had a look of perplexion on his face.

"God?" He looked all around the room, then back at him. "No God. Only me. And if he was real, then he couldn;t save you from me!" Then he seemed to have a war with mimself. He cringed, then pulled out a Stimpack, then jammed it into his enemy's neck, and the beaten man sighed in relief, and confusion. Sarah and Fawkes felt the same way.

"Why? Why did you spare me?"

"Because. Killing you won't bring my father back. He's dead, and all because of you. Ive finally come to terms with that. I really barely knew him, until out time out here. We were really bonding then. You came and stole that from me. I will never forgive you. Never. But killing you won't bring him back. Nothing will. And if I let you go, then for the rest of your miserable life, you'll live, knowing that the son of the man you killed, spared you from his revenge. That'll haunt you till the day you end. Now get out of here, before I change my mind."

Colonel Autumn simply stood, stunned. Al had dropped him, letting him see eye to eye with the Lone Wanderer. Al Sorenson sighed, then spoke again. "When I finished that statement, that was your cue to high-tail your happy ass outta here!" He turned to leave, but Al stopped him. "Wait! Your uniform. If people see you in that, they'll kill you. Here, take this, and I'll keep that." Al stated, hanging him a Pre-War Casual Wear suit. Autumn changed behind the pillar, then handed his uniform to Al.

"Thank you. For letting me live. I guess."

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Autumn left hastly, wishing not to invoke Al's untold rage. Al turned back to his companions.

Sarah wanted to ask why he owuld do such a thing, but refrained from it. "Will you hurry up and activate the purifier!" Dr. Li screeched over the intercom.

"Hey, just one thing: What's the code to activae it?" Al asked politely.

"What do you mean you don't know the code?" Sarah and Li yelled, almost in unison.

"I...uh...well..."

"Ugh, the code is 2-1-6! Moron..." Li added quietly. "One of you will have to ativate the Purifier."

"Shut up, you Brahmin-humping bitch!" Al turned then to Sarah.

"Well, so much for celebrating. One of us is going to have to go in there and turn that damned thing on. And whoever does it _isn't_ coming out. Not how I imagined going out, you know?"

"Actually, I called it!" Al said, remembering his depressed rant from a previous night.

" So, should we flip a cap?"

"Why the hell not?" Al shrugged, pulling a cap out. "Okay, heads I go, tails you go."

"Why am I tails?" She teased. Al looked at her with an annoyed glare.

"Fine. Heads you go, tail I go." He said, then he flipped the cap. It landed on his hand.

Heads side up.

Al looked shocked. "That's not right. The one time I luck out..."

"The one time?"

"Well, luck is out to get my balls, then hang them on a wall. Thank God I have some good stats to pick up the slack. Anyway, I can't let you go!"

"It was on heads. I go. You stay here. That's an order." She said calmly, accepting her fate, and reminding him that she was his commanding officer. Al looked for words, but sighed. He placed his hand firmly on her shoulder, eyes closed gently.

"It has been an honor-no, a _privilege_-to serve at your side, Ma'am." Al said, gazing deeply. Sarah felt a prickling at her stomach. Was he going to kiss her? Would she push him away or accept it?

Al's once soft look chnaged into one of hardness...and self-hatred. She found herself pushed against the railing. She turned to see Al diving into the chamber, ready to go. The door slid back into place, sealing him inside. Inside the lethally irradiated control chamber. That S_arah_ was supposed ot be inside of. What the hell?

Her hand was pressed against the button. He had done that on purpose! That sneaky bastard! The Sentinel dashed up to the thick glass barrier, slamming on it with her fist multiple times. "NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, enraged at his betrayel. He looked calmly at her, and smiled warmly. A comforting, calming, "Everything is gonna be a-okay!" smile.

He walked forward, claiming his birth-right. He punched in the numbers, and he turned away from the swirling vortex, standing up to the glass, just on the opposite side of her. He placed his palm against hers. She unballed her fist, pressing it against the glass as well. He still held that same smile, the one he had adopted for most of his time in the Wasteland. A single tear came to his mahogony eye. More came to her azure pair.

He could feel the currents of radiation pulling him down slowly. It was getting harder to breath, and he could feel weakness wash over his body. It wouldn't be too long until he died. This could be the end of him, and they both know that damn well. There was a fear in him, of course, who wouldn't be afraid, but he wouldn't show it. He only stood, smiling. It could be the end of him, and everything he knows. But he doesn't care about that. He's finishing what his mother and father started.

He shuddered once, then his knees buckled, the radiation killing him. His Tesla Armor prtected him from some, but it only delayed the inevitable. He put his hat on. He would die with it. She held a frown, and her lower lip quivered in sadness. He saw this, and his smile withered only slighty.

"Smile." He mouther to her, not wanting her frown to be his last sight. She forced it into a smile, though faked, it still mde Al's smile widen. He nodded. "Good." He mouthed again, then his knees fell out from under him. She felt herself become weak as well, then collapsed.

O A/N

Hey, sorry that one took so long, I got such wirter's block. And friends can be really distracting. I hope you liked that one. I worked pretty hard on it. I hope you liked the twist, with Al being knocked unconsciouss, coming back, letting Autumn go, and pushing Sarah. She'll get him back for that one!  
Oh, and review if not knowing the code happened to you too!  
Chubs out.


	6. Warrior Goddess Sarah Lyons

Hey, I know that some of you are used to it when I uploaded once a week, but now that I'm a good writer(Forgiven? was just so damn bland), I take pride in my work.  
Songs: Without You by 3 days grace. Your Betrayel by Bullet for my Valentine; I will die trying by Art of Dying. Undying love by Two steps from Hell. BTW: If you haven't figured it out yet, you open a new tab, then play the song on youtube. I just got a review. I covered this in "Fogiven?", Godammit!

O

Al began the long walk to Tenpenny's. It was slow, boring, and rather uneventful. Well, as uneventful as a raider encounter can get. Al heard the bullets hit that sand first, forcing the grains to explode upward. Al was almost suprised. Okay, he was fucking shocked. Raiders using stealth tactics? Damn, what a world.

Al rapidly took cover, unhindered by his Combat Armor. It was a perfect mix of mobility and protection. He pulled out his rifle, and looked through the sights. Four of them. The leader had Painspike armor and a Hunting Rifle. This was a new band. AKA: They were fucked when put up against the machine of expierience, know-how, and comedic relief that is the Lone Wanderer.

Al fired the 10mm round, and it whizzed directly into the skull of the leader, however, they didn't disperse, or even seem to care. _The hell?_ Al thought, cocking his head in confusion. He shook his head, and took aim again. He fired at the far left Raider, holding a 10mm pistol and Sadist armor, firing blindly. The small round buried itself in her fully exposed chest, killing her instantly. Once again, no response from the advancing two. This time Al paused.

For a second too long.

He was sent back, twisting through the air, a bullet in his shoulder. Al's eyes opened in shcok, feeling the blunt force of it. Damn it! He was caught off gaurd! His rifle lay on the ground a few feet away. Al quickly regained himself, but was stopped short after the barrel rool, a boot pinning him down.

"We got the motherfucker now!" The Raider pinning Al down shouted happily, exited for his chance kill. _Fuck...I'll have to die like this? A rookie fucking mistake? Sarah...I love you. Please forgive me. What if she had to live without him? What if he had to die without her? What if he had to love her, without her loving him back? He coudln't go on. _Al thought, as he accepted his fate.

O

Sarah sat up. She couldn't go to sleep, nor could she think of anything but Al.

O

_Al woke up first. He got up slowly, eyes hazy with memory loss. Then it hit him like a Super Sledge. "SARAH! Is she alright?"_

_"Yes, she's fine. It's alright. You're in the Citadel."_

_"Good, good. But is she okay?"_

_"Yes, she is stable, but unconscious. I'd like you to report to Scribe Rothchild, we are going to hunt the rest of the Enclave down." Al simply sadly nodded in response and walked reluctantly to the doorway, but stopped, placing something in the Elder's hands then closing them around it._

_"Keep it." He said, running out. Elder Lyons looked at the parcel. Then he smiled, looking up._

O

As Al walked back into the Citadel, he was weighted down by two things. One: Liberty Prime being destroyed. Completely fucking destroyed. Rothchild frowned in supreme dissapointment at Al, who was giving the Scribe the report. Al knew that this just gave one more reason for the crochety old bastard to despise him.

"YOU DOLT! YOU LET THE BIGGEST FIND THE BROTHERHOOD HAS BE OBLITERATED? I knew we couldn't trust an _outsider_!" Rothchild yelled into Al's face. The Paragon didn't pay attention. His thoughts were less on the chasing of the Enclave, and more on his Commanding Officer, Sarah. She was still probably out cold. Al should've just told her to fuck off, at least then she wouldn't die not knowing what he ahd felt for her. Fawkes stood intentfully behind Al, waiting for his friend to even look like he was listening. This only infuriated Rothchild even more, and he fumed his rage onto the man in Tesla Armor.

"Why are you even here? You should assist in the transport of Liberty Prime's rubble, the rubble that _you_ caused! Your not worthy of being here!"

"ROTHCHILD!" Elder Lyons boomed. The Scribe turned to his superior. "How. Dare. You. How _fucking _dare you." He snarled, but with a silenced voice. When someone with wisdom is angry, they never, ever raise their voice. They lower it, forcing the recipient to listen to them. "Hasn't Al gone through enough lately? His father dying just a few months ago, his potential wife exiling hime from the place he called home for nineteen years? Now, you have the _audasity _to insult him. For shame. I know you may resent him, for reasons I can't imagine, he's a good man. But at least keep you opinions to yourself. Al is probably holding back no end of animosity towards you, but he his holding his tongue. I heavily suggest you do the same. For your sake."

Rothchild looked around, embaressed to no end. Being the Head Scribe and being reprimanded was a very heavy blow. He glared at Al, who had finally started paying attention, returning the glare with an unheard of intensity. Rothchild blinked rapidly, then moved away, giving the hero much needed space. But this would really do nothing for his mood.

Al undetectably smiled at his victory against the self-righteous old bastard. It was gone as quickly as it came, replaced by a look of worry for Sarah. He made his way to the infirmary, all the way trying to recall everything that he had learned in his years of patching himself up.

"Good day, sir!" Exclaimed the Mister Gutsy that served as a medic for the Brotherhood. Al didn't like it, nor trust it, as it had malfunctioned and gave Al a nasty scar that the man can still see today. Al frowned as he saw Sarah's almost naked, unconsciouss form sprawled on the bed. He blushed harshly as lustful thoughts entered his mind from seeing her so...exposed. He shook them off, not even wanting to think of taking advantae of her.

"You too, scrap heap." Al said half-heartedly, moving past the medi-bot. He placed his hands on the bed, leaning against it. He sighed, then figured he should try something to help her up. He pulled out a Stimpack, and injected it very carefully into the meat of her shoulder.

Nothing.

"Damn it..." He cursed. She had left his that day. That dreadful day. He simply didn't feel right without here comforting face, her harsh but caring voice. She was his everything. Without her, he has nothing. He is nothing. Nothing at all. But if it takes him forever to revive her, then he would die trying.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, my friend." Fawkes commented, trying to ease his friend's pain. "You are only one man."

"Yes, one man who took down the Enclave's secret base, survived being locked in an irradiated chamber, and all of that as a Vaultie." Al said, pressing his fingers into his eyes. It was one of the few things that stopped the aching. So much was happening. He had new feelings for Sarah, and still had to hunt the Enclave.

Fawkes sighed sorrowfully.

"He is right, Knight Al." Remarked a wise, old voice. Al turned his head to face his superior. Al sighed loudly, in frustration of being completely helpless to raise Sarah to the land of the living. "She is stable. All we can do now, is wait and hope for the best."

"I know she's stable. That's what's pissing me off." Al stated, squeezing his eyes until he saw patterns. "I think it's time for me to go now. I'm not doing anything here. No harm, but no good either. If I could change places with her, my life at risk, you know damn well I would." Fawkes and Elder Lyons frowned. As strong as Al is, sometimes the weight is just too much to hold. But if that man wanted something done, then by God, it would be done. Even if it took forever, he'd die trying.

"Al, don't use the work to hold off on problems."

"I'm just trying to get by."

"...Well, we are working on an expirimental weapon, similar to the one Liberty Prime used. We're calling it the Tesla Cannon. We need you to go to Old Olney and find a Tesla Coil."

"You're kidding me right? You've got to be fucking kidding me! Deathclaw Central!"

"I know, that is why we are sending you. You are the only one who can do this, Al." Elder Lyons said, attempting to bolster the Lone Wanderer's spirits in his wanderings in the shadow of death.

Al's eye opened, and he looked up. "Thanks...it means a great deal to me." As Al walked out, knowing someone else believed in him, he couldn't help but smile.

"You." Al instantly frowned as he heard the Scribe's voice. "I see what you did there. The Elder's daughter is not some...plaything for you to toy with. She is a Sentinel, you are a Knight. If anything, she would be looking for a Paladin to even _think_ of making a child with. Not an Outsider." Al's blood was boiling inside of his veins. As an evil feeling attacked Al fantasized about simply pulling out his emergency 10mm pistol, slamming the crochety old bastard against the wall, gingerly placing the buisness end against his temple, and pulling the trigger. Watching the Scribe's world fade to black.

Al had enough. He picked up the older man, pressing him to the wall. "You listen to me. You're telling me to stay away from somethign I care about. Those words I cannot obey. I _will_ not obey. I've cared about so many things, then have to let them go. I'm not giving her up. Not for every cap in the world." Al growled lowly, wanting the man to scream his name in mercy. Rothhild held a scared, frightful look in his eye. Al kept his eyes blocked by the hat, and he only slightly lifted his hat, showing a glare that could make a Deathclaw quake.

Rothchild quickly nodded, and Al let him down.

O

Cerulean eyes fluttered open. They groggily looked around, trying to figure out where the owner was. An over hanging light shone unbearably brght overhead, and the sounds of drills pounded her ears. Still, a fuzzy memory of what passed.

"Sarah?" A familiar voice asked. It was strong, wise, and aged. Her father!

"Uhn...father...what happened?"

"You-" He began, but was ignored as memories of what happened flashed before her eyes. Al being close to her, being pushed, Al going into the chamber...Al dying.

"AL! Whe-ARGH!" She tried to say, but was cut off by her abdomen burning in response to her sitting up. A gentle yet firm hand pressed her back down.

"He's alright!" Elder Lyons said comfortingly. "He's at Adams Air Force Base now, fighting the Enclave Remnants. They are at their wit's end. We are winning"

"Great...But Al was highly irradiated...how'd he survive?"

"Fawkes dragged you both out after a malfunction knocked you out. He saved both of you."

"But how did Al survive in there? It was lethally irradiated..."

"Ah, yes. Al wanted me to give you this." He said, handing Sarah the parcel Al had given him. Sarah opened her palm to look. She smiled softly seeing what it was.

An empty bottle of Rad-x.

O(Play two steps from heaven)

Al stumbled out onto the platform on tehe Mobile Base crawler, injured. His chest hurt, he knew he had a few broken bones, so did his arm, and he was amazed at what Sigma Squad could do. They were the Enclave's Lyon's Pride. And in better armor. They had managed to break his metal-covered bones.

Al put his hand on his Hellfire armored knee, holding his weary form up. He hadn't slept in days, running errands for the Brotherhood. He was battered and bloodied, but if the Enclave showed up on the helipad, they would see a last stand like no other. Beyond this place of wrath and tears is a haven and yet the menace of the years finds, and shall find, him unafraid.

Even in the clutch of death's cold, black harvest, he has not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance, his head is bloody, but unbowed, and with a fiery resolve. With the destruction of the Enclave Remnants, Al could finally come out of the night that covers him, black as the pit from edge to edge. He thanks whatever Gods there may be for his unconquerable soul.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a Vertibird preparing to land. He pulled out a small 10mm pistol, and aimed weakly upwards, trying to hit a propeller, sending it in a burning ball of flames into the concrete. But his broken arm hindere his aim. As it landed, he tried to reload, but clumsily dropped the clip, he stooped over to pikc it up, and was about to fire when normal Power Armor hustled out of it. His jaw dropped as he saw his Commanfing Officer.

Sarah Lyons.

The Lone Wanderer felt like he was two steps away from Heaven. Ironic, seeing as he was two steps from his love as twenty-one year old man felt his knees weaken from under him, serene joy course through his veins. An exhilarating mix of relief, disbelief, and calm flood over his mind. Unshed tears welled in his eyes, as they scanned her soft, pleasent features. She was smiling at him. Him!

Al's eyes locked on Sarah's warm, azure eyes, and they stayed like that for what seemed to be hours. Little by little, he felt his heartbeat stumble, skip, and accelerate, and he felt as if he were falling in love all over again. He stared at her as if this would be the last time he saw her. She opened her slender, crimson lips to speak. Oh, the very thought of being spoken to simply overwhelmed him in anticipation.

"Suprised?" She cockily asked.

"No, I completely forgot about you." He said jokingly, and his overyjoyed expression completely betrayed his joke. He weakly smiled, and Sarah smiled back.

"we'll help you with your memory later. Now, get your pale ass on the Vertibird." Sarah ordered.

"Eh. I don't quite feel like it."

"Don't pull this shit on me." She told him in anangered tone. Then she remembered that he was part of _her_ squad. "Now it's an order."

"Fine, fine! Yes, oh Warrior Goddess Sarah." Al said, raising his hands in false praise. Sarah smiled.

"Your Warrior Goddess? I can live with that." She said, following Al onto the ship. But just before he passed he, she rifle-butted him hard in the abdomen. He groaned in sheer agony, and looked up for an answer. "That's for pushing me in Project Purity." Al gave out a weak, pained laugh, and climbed onto the bird.

Once they landed, they filed out of it. Some of the Pride just leaned against the rails, other stood at attention. Al and Sarah stood side by side. As the shell covered the Mobile Crawler in obliterating fire, Sarah stared in awe at the spectacular sight. She unconsciously slipped her hand into Al's.

Al noticed her, and looked at his hand locked with hers. He looked at Sarah lovingly, smiling warmly. She glanced up at him, glanced back at the show, then returned his loving gaze. They both nodded slightly, then shifted their auburn and cerulean eyes back to the flaming Mobile Base.

Al shook slightly, then dropped to his knees, his hand staying with hers for a long as he could. Sarah looked down at him and gasped. The other Brothers investigated, and looked up with helmet hidden shcoked expressions. Sarah glanced at most of them, then hardened herself.

"I want Al back to base _yesterday_!" And they were sent scrambling, hauling Al back onto the Vertibird, and off to the Citadel.

O

Sarah sat on the bed, next to Al's prone form. She simply sat, looking at his body. Would he be alright?

"Sarah, darling, he'll be fine. He's been running himself across the Capital Wasteland all month. He's just exhausted, and his body finally gave out from under him. It's just exhaustion. That's all." Elder Lyons reassured his only daughter.

"I guess..." Sarah said disdainfully, frowning. She simply wanted to be alone with her Al. She nodded to her father, and he quickly left, respecting her wish for space. She smiled, knowing that there would always be someone there for her. Liek her squad. She had a special purpose for them all. Gallows was the person she went to if she needed any information on anything.

She would turn to Colvin, or Dusk, if she wanted something taken out incognito-style.

She'd rely on Glade if she wanted something blown to Oblivion.

Vargas if she wasn't up to it on a day. Which was rare as her showing her femenine side.

Kodiak if she needed someone who could adjust to the situation.

But, no matter what, Al was the most unique. Why?

He could do most anything. Need to be patched up? He's gotcha covered. Morale low? He's the comic relief. You need a man who'll run into any situation, a situation that'd make any other man shit a brick, and with a grin on his goatee'd face? He's all to happy to oblige. You need him to be versatile? He's skilled with most any weapon, melee included. But for Sarah, he had one extra purpose. What could that be?

Eye candy.

She smiled, knowing that she had a perfect squad at her disposal. She gazed at Al. He _was_ definetly her eye candy, all right. They had taken off his armor, and put a blanket over his bottom half. But not the upper. She gave in to her attraction and lightly traced a finger over the ridges of his muscles. He was warm. Not dead. Thank God.

Her finger moved slowly down from his chest to his stomach, moving over each abdominal bulge. While she did that, her eyes stared at his arms, neck, and surrounding areas. Gunny's training worked pretty fucking well. Chances were, Al could carry four or five full suits of Power Armor and still be able to run full speed, and for a damn long time. She spotted the light blue tatoo on his left right shoulder. It was her squad's emblem. She smiled, realizing how much it meant to him.

"Hey, Sarah, are you alright?" Sarah jolted up, suprised at Star Paladin Cross's intursion. Not quite mad, but a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah! I'm fine..."

"You like him, don't you?"

Sarah sighed, deciding to give in. Only to Cross, though. She was a trustable consultant. "Was it that obvious?"

"What, with you oggling over every sensetive part of his body? Not that hard to find out."

"I'm just not sure what to do. I have a reputation to uphold. Do I start something, or do I just tell him I'm not interested?"

Cross looked disdainful. "You know damn well I can't answer that for you."

"Damn..."

"_But, _as a small..." The Star Paladin paused, looking for a word. "Oh, I don't know...tip, I suppose, a man like that doesn't come up very often. I'd personally wreck that."

Sarah and Cross let out a small, hushed chuckle at her joke. Al's eyes fluttered open, unbenkownst to the women. His first sight to his auburn eyes was his love. Partially delirious, he blurted something out. He coughed twice.

"If this is Heaven, it looks good so far." He groaned, looking up at Sarah, her head blocking the light overhead, giving her an Angelic aura. Time slowed down as she turned, her hair whipped around, revealing other features. Her smile windend as she saw he was awake. She blushed as his comment registered in her mind.

"It'-" Al tried to say, before his Death Valley dry throat hindered him from doing so. He coughed violently, and Sarah hastily grabbed a water bottle. She twisted it open, then held it gently to his dry, parched lips. As the liquid flowed down his throat, he coughed again, suprised at the feeling. Sarah tried to pull it away, but his hand stopped her. He lifted his hand onto hers, holding it in place.

The blonde woman could feel his body heat through his left hand on hers. She smiled, blushing again. After he downed the bottle, he looked up gratefully.

"As I was saying, it's nice to see you. How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Damn...So, anything happen?"

"No. Just buisness as usual."

"Good...hey, how long have you been sitting here?" Sarah paused, unsure of actually how long she had been there.

"She barely left." Elder Lyons answered for her.

"Really?" Al said, looking up expectantly at her. She looked down, nodding. "Well, I should get going." The Lone Wanderer said, attempting to get up, but stopped short, a Laser Pistol at his chest.

"You sit your pale ass down. You passed out becasue you ran yourself to the point of collapse. That's not happening again."

Al looked up, then smiled, figuring out a way to retort. "If it is what my Warrior Goddess wishes, then I shall comply."

O A/N

Pretty good, right? A nice 3800 words, and what will happen to Al? Captured by Raiders? You'll have to wait till next time.


	7. Revelations, twenty

Songs: Could this be love?; To Glory by 2 Steps from Hell; ET by Katy Perry.

O

Al looked up at his killers. He held not a scared expression, that of a victim, but that of a warrior who knew he had been bested. He locked eyes with the Raider who had his boot on his chest, and the RRaider did the same. It was a ritual of a sorts, a final rights. One last moment of respect.

"What the fuck are ya' doin'?" The Raider remaining asked, anxious for the kill. The first Raider simply held up a hand, shushing her.

"Shut it." He said calmly. This Raider was different from the rest. Still evil, but knew an honor of sorts.

Al smiled slightly, the corner of his mouth perking. "I accept my fate with quiet dignity." Al nodded. The Raider nodded back, then cocked his pistol. He slowly raised it, leveling with Al's head. He pulled back on the trigger. The hammer reared back into place. The revolver's barrel twisted into it's shot.

A booming shot rang out through the Wasteland.

O

Sarah moved quickly to a seat, unable to stand lying down any longer. She smiled softly, remembering the sweetest thing Al, or anyone for that matter, had ever done for her.

O

"Son of James. How are you?" Elder Lyons asked Al as the man approached, bearing a exited smile.

"Listen, this is going to sound really, _really _badi, but just hear me out. I was wandering around the Citadel, you people still not letting me leave, and I...let's say 'found' myself in your chambers. I...kinda...may or may not have ever so slightly hacked your terminal. Funny story by the way-" Al said, words almsot blending from the speed of them.

"You _what_?" Elder Lyons said with a shock-laced voice, in high disbelief.

Al exhaled loudly, a sign of embaressment. "I...hacked your private terminal. I know, bad, but hear me out. I read one thign on there, and I saw the date, and I want to help with it. And the funny part is that your password is 'Sarah', like the Overseer's, except his password was his daughter's name."

"Wait, what?" Lyons questioned, confused beyond beleif. Al made a sound of frustration, and leaned into the shorter man's ear, whispering his plot. Elder Lyon's eyes widended, and smiled, grateful for Al's curiosity.

O

Sarah sat in a chair in the Den. She couldn't help but think about Al. He had her undivided interest for the past month. She woke up each morning, and the first thing in her head was who else but the Lone Wanderer. He treated her like all the right ways. He knew exactly how to get in her mind, piss her off, then calm her down. The rush of emotions left her in awe of him. His smile made her feel at ease, comfortable. There left a question.

Should she tell him that she loves him?

She wish she knew what to say, how to word her emotions for him. It was so strong, so deep. She wanted him to stay at the Citadel because she wasn't sure she'd recover if she lost him. It was the way he looked so caringly into her eyes. She could see his warm, benevolent heart. He worked himself to the point of passing out. He wanted to change this land. She wanted to tell him, but what if he didn't feel the same? God, she was so nervous!

"Sarah." Elder Lyons greeted his daughter. She turned around.

"Father. You need something?"

"Yes. There has been a...complication."

Sarah was taken aback. Hadn't they just resolved the Enclave crisis? "What is it?"

"We are unsure, but we need someone to check it out."

"The Pride's always ready."

"No. This needs to be a small operation. Too many people. We can only risk two poeple." Elder Lyons told her. Sarah's eyes turned downwards, looking for the two perfect people. Of course she would go. But then there was the second member. _Gallows? Maybe, but not quite. Glade? Father said a small operation, so he's out of the question. Colvin? No, him and Dusk are spotters for each other. I'm not the best at that. Vargas? Sure. Kodiak? Yes. But what about Al?_ She thought, weighing her options.

"Ma'am, I'm combat ready." Al said, standing at attention, something he rarely did. Sarah looked him up and down. He was wearing a tight muscle shirt, with cargo pants. Heavy, black boots were on his feet. And of course, his ever-present hat, and shades.

"Al? No. You should rest more. It's been two days since the Mobile Base."

"Yes, two days. Plenty of time to rest. And besides, I can rest all I want when I'm dead."

"No, Al. My mind's set on this. This is vital, we can't have any of your distractions."

"I need to stretch my legs."

"He's right, Sarah." Elder Lyons chimed in. "If he stays, then you'll never have faith in his abilities."

Sarah's eyes onc again turned downward in pondering. Al...was perfect for the mission. He was incredibly versatile, with the innate ability to use any weapon efficiently. He wasn't the best at stealth, but could ambush if he really wanted to. If something was locked, he could pick it. If it was blocked by a firewall, he'd get past it. If your weapon was looking bad, he could keep it blazing until you got back to base. If _you_ happen to be broken, he could patch you up pretty well.

And besides. Sarah needed two more things. Her eye candy, and a chance to be alone with him.

"Fine. Al, gear up. We're out of here in half an hour." Sarah told him. Al raised his fist into the air, then triumphantly slammed it down.

Twenty five minutes later...

"Feels good not to have to drag Power Armor across D.C."

"Remind me on why you left some of the best armor behind."

"Well, I'm leaving my Hellfire Armor with the Brotherhood, they could pull something useful from it. As well as my Plasma rifle, and other weapons. Maybe we can give you guys an upgrade. That...and it makes me...tangible."

"Oh, so we're not good enough now?"

"No, the Pride could go in rags and still whoop major ass, it's the _rest_ of the Brotherhood I'm worried about." Al half joked.

"Thanks, we'll test your theory later. And what do you mean by: 'Tangible'?"

"Well...in Power Armor, i'm just...invincible. Or seemingly so. With this armor," Al said, making a sweeping motion over the sage Combat Armor he beared. Sarah personally loved it. It showed off the rippling muscles beneath his skin. They were suprisingly defined. "It makes me feel...real."

"What?"

"Well...I mean real like...with Power Armor, I'm just so...unbreakable. Like I'm superhuman, has no problems, and only does good. I'm not. I have tons of issues. I blame myself for my father's death, Amata..." He paused, almsot getting off track. "She kicked me out. She was my first love. My first kiss was with her. I wanted to live the rest of my life with her. But now..."

"Al, you're doing fine." She assured him.

"I guess so. I just want people to know I'm human. I've done shit I've regretted. I...Goddamn it..." He said, pushing his fingers into his eyes.

"What? You can tell me, Al. Anything."

"I...I was a fucking slaver." Al said in a guilt-filled tone. Sarah gasped. She had heard on the radio that he'd done that, but she thought that haters are just gonna hate. She never figured it was true.

"But didn't you, a week later, destroy Paradise Falls?"

"Yeah..."

"So you've redeemed yourself."

"Yeah...yeah!" He said, perking up.

"On the matter of equipment, what do you have on you?"

"My .44," He informed, and she knew it was the one he constantly bragged about getting from an old lady, "A combat knife, a few grenades, and...uh...nope. That's it."

"So you're useless?"

"Never said that!" Al defended, jumping over some rubble. They had left the Citadel five minutes ago, and were making their way north. Sarah smiled, being able to have Al all to herself. She looked over to him, balancing on top of the rubble, having the time of his life.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Going on the rubble?"

"Oh. I dunno. Fun, I guess. Maybe just like having to constantly be looking out. Keeps me sharp I suppose." He shrugged, jumping from a rock to another. _Jumpy bastard._ Sarah thought to herself. _He's got himself some issues, that guy. Wow, did I just figure that out?_

Al was still just climbimg over shit. Then his foot got caught on something, and he landed on his hands. "Walk much, dumbass?" She asked jokingly.

"No." Al replied back. It took a few seconds to register in Sarah's mind what he said, then bursted laughing, doubling over. Al did the same, putting a fist on the ground. Her laugh was simply beautiful! It made Al smile widely. They recovered themselves, sighing as they calmed down.

O

They had been walking for a while, stealing glances at one another. Every so often, they caught each other's gaze, and smiled happily, if not nervously, at each other. But now, Al was staring forward, cocking his head as if trying to get a better angle.

"Everything all right?" She asked of him. He rasied a single finger in silence to her. Normally, she would've chewed someone out for that, but with Al, if he was silent, it was serious. He continued to stare for a few more seconds.

"Get to cover! Quick!" He said in an urgent but hushed voice. Sarah did, planting herself against a wall, and Al crouched against a bus stop. "We're in luck." He whispered to her. "It's Talon Company."

"Why are we in luck?" She asked, semi-annoyed.

"'Cause. Now we won't have to stop by my house." Sarah looked suprised. He sighed, shaking his head. "The armor we were gonna grab was modified suit of Combat armor. They're wearing Combat armor. Get it?" She nodded. "Good. Wait here, I'll take 'em out. If I fail, give 'em Hell." He said, and he was off, crouched low to the ground. He moved rather quietly on the ground. The mercenaries were at a small base, and Al pulled out his combat knife. He had honed it to a razor-like edge. He either did that as a passtime, or flip open and closed his father's golden lighter.

He smoothly came up to the one closest, who was in a chair. Al flipped the blade, sharp end facing toward himself. He slowly raised his arms. Then, in a flash, he covered his kill's mouth with his left hand, and simultaneously slit his throat.

Perfect.

Al quickly dragged his prey back, and a few seconds later, came out, bearing the black Combat armor. Sarah frowned, wishing to see the man change into it. Whatever, he still looks damn sexy in it. Sarah decided to get closer, get a better angle. She walked slowly behind a wall, careful not to let the boots make noise. She found a crumbled wall and crouched down.

The other men were standing near a barrel, a fire inside of it. Al ran up, false panted, seemingly alerted. They asked what happened, and he warned them.

"We're fucked! There's a Brotherhood patrol coming up! They probably think we killed one of them!"

"What! We don't fuck with them!" One said, obviously scared.

"We hunt that Lone Wanderer guy, they're probably defending him or some shit!" Another yelled.

Al cut in. "Look, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that we have a way out."

"And the bad?"

Al looked up, showing them his face. They all gasped as he pulled out both the 10mm pistol he looted from his kill, and his .44. "I'm the bad news." He calmly stated, pumping lead into them.

Sarah felt this was a good time as any to start "Giving Hell." She stood up, and pulled the tirgger on her Laser Rifle. The one she aimed for's head came clean off. They tried pulling their weapons, but Al was already on them. Opening fire on them, he pumped two types of ammo into them. Two fell, the three others still there. One attempted to pull out a knife, but by the time his hand was on, a high-caliber round was taking up a room in his brain.

The one left just looked at the carnage around him, and simply fled. Not one to waste, Al used his foot to kick his opponent's combat knife into his hand. He caught it midair, then upon a faster-than-the-eye-could-see spin, Al sent it into the coward's hand, pinning him against the wall. He screamed in agony, and held his wirst, as if trying to stop the pain from getting to his brain.

The third simply stood there, frozen in fear. Al walked slowly up, gun raised. "Now," Al said, pressing the barrel agaisnt the hunter's head. "How many shots did I fire? Five, or six?"

"Six." He smiled.

"Do you know what an important question is?"

"Am I feeling luck-"

Al cut him off with a left hook to the jaw, sending him toppling to the ground. "Why didn't I watch the other fist?" Al said, turning away.

Al looked at Sarah, who was obviously impressed. Total badassery. "WILL YOU ASSHOLES STOP IT WITH THE FUCKING SHOOTING AND SCREAMING? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP GODDAMN IT!" A Talon Company member yelled, getting out from bed. This one looked fucking tough. His muscles were a big as Al's, and looked like he could chase down something across D.C. Al smiled as the new guy saw who he was dealing with.

"Al mother-fucking Sorenson. The Lone fucking Wanderer. An honor to be the one to kill you." He growled, pulling out a makeshift sword. Something Al would have no trouble dealing with.

Al smiled even wider, seeign a challenge. "Let's dance. Salsa? The Twist?"

"I prefer to Tango." He said, tightening his grip. It engulfed into flames. Sarah's eyes widended. Maybe this _was_ somethign Al couldn't handle.

Al chuckled. "They say it takes two."

"Yeah, it does."

They charged at each other. Talon raised his sword, and slammed it down. Al put up his right hand to block.

He caught the flaming fucking blade.

"The Hell?" He asked in disbelief.

"This one? It's not the original." Al smiled. Al wrenched it away, then threw it to the side. Al took the first true hit, his other fist on a collision course with the merc's cheek. He ducked smoothly, and hit Al in the stomach. Al doubled over minutely from the force of the punch, and back up slightly. Talon made multiple jabs to Al's abdomen, and backed up a bit. After putting a hand over it, Al recovered himself.

Talon charged again, rearing back for a heavy punch. Al barely managed to block it, returning with a strong roundhouse to his jaw. Talon recoiled, suprised that Al could fight unarmed. He looked back at the man. Al was taunting him, flexing his finger repetetively at him. The second man in black Combat armor growled. He moved forward, recieving several punches to his cheek from the Lone Wanderer.

All the while, Sarah admired her show. Two huge men duking it out. Al on the right with his hat and shades, his suprisingly defined muscles bulging beneath his skin. Talon on the right blocked a few, but his head flung back from two of them. Sarah stood wide eyed, amiring Al's physique. He had a water bottle, a gun, and biceps like a rock. All of that packed in with a caring personality, and a shocking sense of humor.

Talon tried an explosive punch to Al's mouth. Al stepped back with his left foot, smoothly dodging it. He then grabbed his opponent's arm, pulled him in a bit, then jumped up. Hammer-slamming his elbow in the middle of his arm, it cracked, breaking from the force. He cried out in pain, then was silenced by the same elbow into his jaw. He fell to the gorund, teeth broken, mouth bleeding, arm broken.

And the Paragon didn't even have to try too hard.

But still Talon stood, ready for another round. Al sighed. "You know what? You've tried to hard to kill me, so go right ahead." Al said, tossing his sidearm to Talon. He looked up, confused. Al gestured to it. Sarah simply stoood wide eyed as Al gave up. Talon leveled it with the Lone Wanderer's head. He pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

"You know, before firing a gun, you should check the safety." Al said, then hooked his robotic hand, and sweeped Talon off his feet, landing on the ground with a solid _thud_. Al then curb-stomped his nemesis. His brains splattered over the concrete. "Damn it." He said, dissapointed. "I got merc all over my boot!"

Sarah's jaw dropped. Both from Al's expertise, and his joke. "Seriously? You could've died!" She accused Al.

"I didn't, though."

"But still!"

"Eh. Let's go." Al gestured, moving to the fallen bodies of the Talon Company members. He took the armor, weapons, and ammo from a few. Everything immediately useful. Leave the rest for someone else. His nice guy showing through.

The last Talon was making pained nosies, his hand stuck to a wall, impaled on Al's Combat knife. Al calmly walked over. "Listen, buddy. I'm getting damn pissed of you guys hunting me. Now, you're going to tell me where your base is. And I'll make your death quick and painless. Maybe." Al muttered the last part under his breath.

"But...b-but they'll k-kill me!" He blabbered. Al shook his head rapidly, confused.

"W-what? I...you...mutha..._they'll_ kill you?" He asked, clearly pissed. "Motherfucker, _I'll_ kill you!" He yelled, pressing his .44 to the man's temple. He stuttered in fear.

"O-okay! I'll show you!" He pleaded for mercy. Al smiled.

"Good."

"You know, Al," Sarah commented, walking over the rubble. "You're probably the best negotiator I've ever met."

"Really? Thank you. My shotgun helps in diplomacy." Al joked, then sighed in a sort of silent laugh. He then yanked the knife from Talon's hand, sending the younger man crumbling to the ground, groaning in sheer, throbbing pain. Al hoisted him up. "Now, you're going to put your base's location in my Pip-boy."

"Al-...alright. Let me just grab the note from this box." He said, stumbling over.

"There's nothing in there. I took the gun." As Al informed, Talon's eyes widend. He scrambled for it, opened it, to find, as Al had said, nothing. He slumped in defeat.

"You win. I'll show you where it is." He said, stooped over. He dialed in the coordinares for Fort Bannister, and Al thanked him kindly. He then flipped the cylinder open, and flicked out the empty shells. He slowly replaced them with new ones. Talon and Sarah were both in shock. "It...it was empty? The entire time?" He yelled.

"Yeah. I fired six shots. That guy got it right." Al said calmly. "Now get out of here. You have till twenty." He said. The man turned and hauled ass. Al shook his head in an arguement with himself. "...Twenty!" He yelled, shooting him in the leg. H then walked over to the nearly dead man, and flipped him onto his back. An got on one knee, put an arm over the other, and looked down onto him.

"Listen to me very carefully. The words you choose may, no, _will_ determine if you live...or if you die." Al informed clamly. Talon shook his head nervously. "What's your story?"

"What?"

"Tell. Me. Your. Story."

"O-okay...I was born in a settlement that'd been burned down when I was all grown up. I had nowhere to go, so I joined up with Talon Company. I needed the caps, man!" He pleaded. Al shook his head in understanding.

"If you want to live, join the Regulators. We need new guys on the force."

"Yes! I'll join, please let me live!"

"Are you sure? You can't go back on a promise if you have any honor. And honor is the number one rule of the Regulators."

"I promise!"

"Good. Repeat after me: In the brightest days of peace, in the blackest night of war, no evil shall escape my sight. Those who are wicked, evil, and cruel beware my jurisdiction. For my jurisdiction is the Wastes's. And the Waste's judgement...is by the gun. And we enforce these judgements, and evil's black deeds will be answered for, swear us, the chosen few: The Regulators." Talon repeated, though stuttering all the way through. Al smiled warmly. He pulled out a stimpack, and caringly, gently, injected it into Talon's leg. After a few minutes, he stood, but not without help from Al.

"So...what do I do now?" He asked tenatively, still cautious about the Paragon's offer.

"Now, kid, you go north of that Scrapyard, until you see a little shack. Go inside, and say that Al sent you. Do me proud. You're not getting this chance again." He warned, but in a non-threatening way.

Sarah was not quite shocked. Al, the sweet, sweet kid from Vault 101, the Last, Best Hope of Humanity, our Earthly Angel, the Wasteland's Sheild of Hope, the Model of Selflessness, the Savior of the Damned, could offer a person n new life after pulling a gun to their temple. "Damn...you didn't do that to Autumn." She commented. Al froze again.

"Sarah, he was going for the same end as were were, but by different means. He wanted to reach the same end as we did: Free, clean water for any and all. But we took two different routes. But him? He was just misguided. he didn't know where to go, and killing him would be too cruel. He still has a chance." Al explained. Sarah thought for a moment. It did make sense. He took her hand. "Let's go. Muties'll hear the shots."

Sarah blushed. His touch was so enchanting. His body was so hypnotizing. He could be the Devil, but he chose to be an Angel. You'd expect his laugh to be that of an evil man, sneering at the little peasents for asking for some extra crumbs. But he chose to care about others. His gaze left her feeling like she was floating, and warm, like the sun glwoing in the morning. Rothchild said to be wary of him, that he was still a filthy outsider. But he was simply misunderstood.

It's like Al's from a whole different world. A dimension where everything was happy-go-lucky sunshine. He opened her eyes. And she ready to go and follow him anywhere. She wanted him to kiss her, infect her with that cool, calm, wise, air of his.

His touch from that hand of his...it was so foreign...yet so familiar. Firm, yet gentle. It could crush a skull, but be gentle enough to pick up a newborn. Simply amazing...

"Sarah?" Al's voice snapped her back into reality. "You okay? You've been staring at me for a bit there."

She blushed harshly. "Y-yeah! I'm fine, just curious about what we're even looking for."

"I think we're just going on a scavenger hunt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when you were..." He paused, the painful memory bubbling up. "Unconsciouss...I had to go to Old Olney an-"

"Deathclaw Central?" She said in a suprised and loud tone.

"Yeah, my words exactly. I had to go there for this Tesla Coil thing. Wasn't that hard. Fawkes can sure as hell roast a Deathclaw with his Gatling Laser..." Al drifted off, remeniscing on better, or worse in this case, times. He smiled warmly.

"So, we're just going on a scavenger hunt?" She asked, in a hint of disbeleif.

"Yeah. Or, maybe this is a viable threat. You just never know." Sarah shrugged. They continued walking on an obscure path. Al constantly checked his Pip-boy for directions, glancing at it for advice. Sarah didn't really pay attention to Al's lack of direction. She was more focused on the man in front of her.

About an hour had passed since the encounter with Talon Company. They had stopped to rest, the unforgiving sun bearing down on them. Al was making quick repairs on the suits of Combat Armor he had collected, as well as the weapons.

A Chinese Assault Rifle, a few more grenades to Al's bunch, and a Combat Shotgun was what Al had took, the Paragon leaving the rest for others. Al, not having any spare parts for the armaments, set them to the side, and began to check the suits. He could mend those.

The one Al got into a fist-fight with had the best suit, and only needed spare parts from another to bring it to outstanding efficiency. He took the best parts from the remaining two, in preperation for restoring his currnetly worn armor.

He, finished with restoring his equipment, fiddled with his Pip-boy. He flicked the buttons around until he found something. He pressed another key, and an audio holotape started up.

_"That batch of tests was inconclusive, but Madison and I are convinced it's a problem with the secondary filtration systems." _As it played, the Lone Wanderer reached into a pocket in his pants, revealing a golden cigarette lighter. He simply stared at it, entranced. Sarah's eyebrow raised in confusion. He didn't take heed. _"We're going to recalibrate the equipment and try again tomorrow, so that...ugh, James, please, I'm trying to work. Now's not the time." _Sarah heard the woman in the recording refuse, obviously stressed. _"So that's the next step. Assuming we get the results we need, we'll move onto-_James!_ Stop! I need to finish these notes!" _The woman said, then giggled. _"We'll move onto diagnosing the issues with the radiation dampener, that should-OW! James, ugh...Now? We really shouln't..."_ The recording stopped there, much to Al's obvious relief. He was still sitting, now flipping open and shut the lighter's cap.

Sarah looked up, confused. "Who was that?" Al looked at her quickly, half suprised. He had been deeply lost in thought.

"That's..." He sighed. "That's my mother."

"Oh. So where did you find that?"

"Project Purity. In the basement. It means a lot to me. So does this." He answered, holding up the lighter.

"Ah. Good thing the tape ends there."

Al chuckled softly. "It didn't." He said, pausing to let it sink in. "I had to edit it to end there."

"Damn." Sarah cursed as Al shuddered from the wet, sloppy sounds of dirty-desktop lovemaking. "So you don't smoke?"

"Naw. I tried one with Fawkes after..." He pasued, choking up. "...Amata...and he said: 'You are not even a mutant. Why poision yourself with those cancer sticks?' It opened my eyes. So, I threw it away, and the rest of the pack."

"Sounds like you owe him."

"Hell yeah."

"Why isn't he with us then?"

"Cause. I need some time to plan."

"Plan what?"

"How to have 'The Chat' with a Super Mutant."

"Seriously?" She questioned in shock. "He asked about that?"

"Yeah. I just can't bring myself to have it with the guy that saved my ass." Sarah laughed at his comment, Al simply chuckled.

"I don't beleive that you, Al, couldn't talk about something. I've heard you make jokes that are so much dirtier than 'The Chat'!"

"Yeah, well...I don't know. I guess modesty."

"Modesty? Al, I wear Power Armor. You wear Combat armor specifically for the sex appeal, and don't say you don't! I could teach you a thing or two 'bout modesty." Sarah blurted out, trying to hide her shock from realizing just _what_ she had said. Al blushed minorly.

"Uh...man it's hot out here," Al said nervously, pulling on the collar of his shirt, airing his chest out. "Let me get a drink then we'll go." He quickly spoke, then, aginst Sarah's prediction, he walked to a puddle and got on one knee. He cupped his hands, and lowered them into the water. He brought it to his lips, drinking thirstily. Who knew the last time he had drunk some water. The Landcrawler was two days ago, so at the most two days without water. Damn.

Nevertheless, Sarah was concerned, a rare emotion for her. "Are you sure that's safe?" She asked of him.

"Hmm?" He noised, turning to her. He swallowed the liquid. "Yeah. I got myself a lead belly, I'll be fine. Besides...I'm a bit of a mutant."

"How so?" Sarah asked in genuine curiosity.

"My limbs heal themselves if I have over four hundred rads."

"How in _Hell_ do they do that?"

"Remember all that jazz about the Wasteland Survival Guide?" Sarah nodded. Initaites were to memorize some of it. Even _she_ had learned a thing or two. "Well, I had to do some stuff about radiation. I had to get about two hundred for it, but I could go for six hundred rads for a really good example. Take a guess on how many I got. If you win, you get a prize!" He offered.

"Better not be the prize from that Super Mutant hunting contest." Sarah sighed, and Al gave a single guffaw. "Two-fifty?" Al shook his head. "Please tell me no more than four-fifty." She hoped.

"Oh-ho-ho, not even close. Me being the Goddamned Vaultie I was, I was hesitant. But..." Al paused, and he seemed to grow distant, lost in regret. "...after Lucas Simms was murdered, in my drunken stupor I apparently passed out in the pool. I woke up with...oh, I don't know, nine-seventy?"

"Bullshit!"

"No! Really! It took me a few seconds to really notice my Gieger counter, but when I did, I just bolted out. Checked and found nine-ninety-one."

"And you're not a Ghoul _how_?" She asked, voice dripping disbelief.

"Managed to get it out of my system fast enough. And I found a shot out there in the wastes. It was essentially a weaker, but permanent Rad-x. I applied it, and checked my Pip-boy for it's effect. My resistance was up by twenty-five percent. I nearly shat a brick. And when I was in the Pitt, I was given a shot, so I have even further resistance to radiation."

"No fucking way." He walked over to her, and showed his Pip-boy. It was already set to the Rad screen. Sarah scanned the green screen, looking for something. She found a number, and looked at it's title. Radiation Resistance: 89%

"Well I'll be damned. Are you even trying anymore, or have you just gotten so good that you could just go and stand in Vault 87?"

He laughed. "No, but I really only feel it at advanced radiation sickness, and then it's beneficial. Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let-" She began, but was cut off by a gunshot, a bullet ricocheting off her armor and into the Bus stop she had been sitting under. There was a moment of silence.

The Overlord growled at his subordinate. That idiotic human-like monkey just blew their cover! He's going to smash that fool when this was over! No matter now. The Overlord drew his Gatling Laser and began to fire at the one near the canned food. He pushed the canned food out of the way, and ran for cover. No cover for you, little man!

The man stopped in his tracks, then held up his hands in defense. "Easy there, buddy. I don't want to kill you."

"Oh yeah? Well I I _do_!" The Overlord roared.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He yelled. "Look!" He cried out, pointing to nowhere. "A distraction!"

Some of the stupider ones looks, ooh and aahing. "That's not goign to work on me, human! Not this time!"

Al was stunned. That one _always_ worked! "Uh...I uh...watch this!" He said. He followed this by putting his index fingers and thumbs above his head. He hid them, then returned with both of them interlocked.

"What happened!" One of the mutants yelled.

"He put them together without opneing them! Holy fuck!"

The Overlord sighed, face-palming. "Just shoot them! Shoot them all! Ha ha ha!" Upon this order, they focused and began to fire. Al skidded, he result of him dodging by jumping, behind a car.

"You stupid humans!" The Overlord insulted. "They're in cover! Stop firing!" They did follow orders, for once. The man behid the wall stuck his weapon out, a Chinese AR. He began to fire blind, the bullets hitting the bus behind them. Some of the mutants grunted from being shot, but held their ground.

_He missed?_ Sarah thought, seeing Al firing blindly like that. He constantly boasted that he always hit what he was aiming for!

"You missed, you pathetic bleeder!" The one with a Gatling Laser mocked, then the bus burst into flames. Sarah realized what Al's plan was. The Lone Wanderer pulled back into cover, a few seconds before the vehicle exploded, killing three of the five, two regulars and a brute. The Overlord yelled in rage at the trick. But, deep down, he liked this bleeder. This one was smart. Not like the others.

Most other bleeders would just run away, or like the canned food, would stand there and fire. This one used every advantage he could. The Master Super Mutant fired his own Chinese AR, and his bullets went into the car Al was near. But, unlike the Lone Wanderer's volley of fire, the Master Mutant missed his target. The canned food pulled out from cover, firing her Laser Rifle.

The Master held his head in pain, skull broken. "Head hurt!" He grunted stupidly.

"It's supposed to, dipshit!" Sarah yelled at it. She fired one last beam at him, then the monstrosity fell over, dead. It mumbled something incoherent on the way down. The last Frankenstein shook his head in dissapointment. Idiots!

"Nice shot, Sarah!" The one hiding behind the car yelled to her. Wait a second...was the car on fire? Don't cars that are on fire explode? Aren't delicate little humans weak to being blown up? NO! THIER BATTLE WASN'T OVER YET!

THe Overlord had ot warn his opponent. "Get away! It's gonna blow!" The man looked around, and upon noticing the mostrosity was correct, he metaphorically grabbed his ass, then starting hauling it. Just in time as well, he car blew up just as Al got to a safe distance. But he was still sent flying through the air. He landed with a solid _thud_. Sarah popped out, trying to divert it's attention away from the prone hero.

Then, a few more shots came from the distance, all striking it dead on. The sound of a Minigun whirring up arrived, and then the Overlord was riddled with small caliber bullets. He fell to the ground, defeated. Sarah gave one last shot, vaporizing the beast. She ran, or what Power Armor allowed in fast movement, to Al. As the mystery assisters walked over, they noticed Al on the ground.

"The Hell happened here?" The black man asked. Sarah was too busy trying to see if Al was okay.

"Hey! He's talkin' to you!" The woman with the Minigun yelled. Sarah was not the one you threat. She gave a glare that'd make Al think tiwce about doing anything. The woman backed down, and a red-haried one calmly talked to her.

"Whoever you are, we have a medic, let Butcher handle Al." She calmly said. Sarah looked back. She was wearing the same Armor that Al liked to.

"You Reily?" Sarah questioned.

She looked taken aback. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Read the marker on Al's armor." She answered.

"So who are you?"

"Sentinel Lyons, Brotherhood of Steel."

"Ah, so you're Sarah, right?" Sarah nodded. "Al talks about you alot. And fondly, at that." Sarah blushed lightly, not knowing how much she had made a difference in Al's life.

"Shouldn't we get back to Al's problem?" Butcher requested. Reily nodded.

Brick piped up. "Does he need CPR? I totally know CPR!" Sarah made a gesture of amusement-a small huff of air through one nostril.

"Hold your brahmin. Let me try something." He said to all people there, then raised his hand, flattening it. He then harshly backhanded Al's cheek. The next few seconds were a blur. Al was on top of Butcher, having him pinned down. His fist was raised, ready to beat the living shit out of him. He tried to, but was stopped by Sarah's armored hand. He looked back, then at Butcher.

"Oh. Hey. Uh...sorry bout that." He apologized meekly.

"Glad you're alright, kid." Reilly said. Then she rifle-butted him in the gut. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THAT ARMOR?" She screeched at him.

"Wha?" Al questioned, then noticed he had Talon Company armor on. "This? We ran into some, my Ranger suit's at home, and I needed armor."

"Really?" Reilly looked at Sarah for confirmation. She nodded. "Oh. Sorry Al."

"It's fine. I'm used to being rifle butted nowadays. It's an occupational hazard. The time on the Landcrawler, which is probably why I passed out, and now this."

"Well, Al, good seing you. Come around when you have more data for us, 'kay?" Reilly requested.

"Hey, you're my commanding officer, so I can't refuse." He admitted, recalling all of the three female commanding officers he had: Sonora Cruz of the Regulators. Reily of her Rangers. And his personal favorite: Sentinel Sarah Lyons, Brotherhood of Steel.

A/N

No, that isn't the end. I just figured that it could be split into parts. Right now, it's looking up to be three parts. If I didn't get a few more ideas, and yes I'm just thinking of shit as I go, it'd be on massive chapter. I made a few changes to "Forgiven?" As well. Now, instead of Al just being back from Point lookout, he's back from the Pitt, and he's going to Operation Anchorage.

Anywho...my Grandma should hopefully be fine. They caught it in the early stages, so it can be removed. I'm not making this up to get more reviews. I'm also sorry that I may have come off as a bit rude in the notice. I was pretty emotional then, please understand. If you still want to be a Mr. Burke (A heartless, cruel bastard) then kindly go fuck yourselves.

Once again, next part coming soon.

Chubs out.


	8. Revelations, one

A few other changes, Al's been out of the Vault for two years. So, Broken Steel takes place two weeks after Project Purity, which is a year and a half past Vault 101's leaving. Forgiven takes place two months after Broken Steel's ending, which took another two weeks after Project Purity. So, Al is twenty years old, and going ot be twenty-one.  
Songs: Wherever I may roam by Metallica; Desperate Chase, MSG4 soundtrack. The One by Deuce

O

It was dusk.

Sarah, Al, and the Rangers had found a building with an open roof, upon Al's request. Why, he'd explain later. For now, Al had went with Brick, Butcher, and Donovan to find some food. That left Reily and Sarah to discuss topics.

Sarah began. "You said something about Al speaking of me fondly."

"Yeah. I swear, when he's lost in thought, it's of one of two things: Where to go next, or people close to him. And...does he ever mention me?"

"One or twice. About how he got the armor you awarded him."

"Damn. Nothing else?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, if he talks about women, then he probably wants to bang them. I was just wondering. I'd jump his bones anyday." The red-head smiled.

Sarah was suprised at her bluntness, her features shwoing it clearly. "Wow. So...if you did..._have your way with him_...how'd he end up?"

Her smile grew wider. Sarah knew this kind. Al gave it, signaling a joke. "Well, judging on his muscle mass, endurance, and virginity...I'd fuck him dickless."

"Damn...pretty straightforward, huh?"

"Yeah. Hell, when he dos talk, he knows how. He can make it seem like he's getting laid twenty-four/seven. He's cocky too. Going through the Statesman Hotel was: 'All in a day's work, if not boring.'"

She was right. Al didn't talk much, or atleast not around Sarah he didn't. Probably people he didn't know were the ones he gave his famous monosyllabic answers too. Sarah vividly remembered how nervous Al was around her father. Now, they talked upon a friend-like level.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Not at first. But once he's used to a person, he'll talk. But some things you have to force him to talk about. He never really starts a conversation. You just have to give him that 'Push', then he'll talk. But he talks about you a great deal."

"Does he?' Sarah asked, curious.

"Yeah. Nothing but good things. I can tell he's interested. Now, if I were in your position, which I damn wish I was, I'd go for it. I can just tell he's...lonely. You know? Just that look in his eye. But he's gotta make a line. People he lets get close to him tend to end up hating him, leaving, or dying. Or, in his opinion."

"Thanks for that." Sarah smiled.

"No problem. I can see you've been stealing looks at him. Like after that Mutie attack, you wouldn't leave his side."

"Yeah...but I have a reputation to uphold back at the Citadel. We'd have to keep it incognito."

"That makes it all the sweeter." Sarah thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. The Forbidden Fruit _was_ the sweetest. "Listen, I can see you're probably gonna try something. We'll just get out of your hair, 'kay?"

"We'd appreciate it." Sarah thanked.

"Since we still have time, how did Al get to be..._that_?" Reilly asked, curious on Al's physique.

"Gunny's courses. Had him in Power Armor running laps around the Citadel. Lifting suits, weapons, all sorts of heavy items. Even unnecesary things, like tables, beds. I think that's one of the reasons he doesn't like wearing it. All of those memories." Sarah joked.

The woman in sage armor laughed a couple of times. "Yeah. We should ask when they get back." And no less than a mintute later, then hunting squad returned.

"Didn't expect you guys back so soon."

"Wasn't hard. Al has a way with those things. I guess silent things go well with each other." Butcher commented, dropping a Mole rat on the ground gently.

Al walked in, as if on cue, a Yaoi Guai carcass in his arms. "I'll cook the face meat. You have to do it _just_ right if you want ot keep that look of betrayel." He joked, placing it near the fire he had built with the lighter. Then Shishkebab he aqquired also helped, but hey, the lighter was still helpful.

"Hey, Al, do you not wear Power Armor because of Gunny's training?"

"I told you, it makes me tangible! And...yeah. I can barely walk two feet in the stuff without having his voice in my head."

O

The Rangers had left, leaving the Sentinel and the Lone Wanderer alone. Together. Rather than talking, they decided to keep walking. Two reasons. One: Al loved to walk at night. Two: Sarah needed more time to make sure that he was into her as well. In that time, they managed to make it out of D.C., and into the Northern area. They continued North-West until they found a church. They hadn't been attacked, so that was good.

"A graveyard, eh?" Al asked to no one in particular. "Man...people were just _dying_ to get in this plce!"

It took Sarah's brain a few seconds to process his joke. Then, she burst out laughing, a loud sound in the night. Al's eyes widend. This was bad. Nighttime wad a time of rest for some, mealtime for others. Deathclaws were on the "Mealtime" list. They heard a ferocious roar. Sarah's laughter stopped suddnely, and they both turned to greet the new thing.

As Al had suspectd, it was-unfortunately- a Deathclaw. "RUN!" Al yelled, drawing his Chinese AR. Sarah back paced, discharging her own rifle, trying to kill it. Al pumped seven round into the monster, then it suddenly stopped. He checked his belt for ammo. None.

He was out of rounds.

'Damn you Talon Company!" He cursed the mercs for not carrying suffiecient ammo. He threw it to the ground, and drew a Combat Shotgun, turning to run, turning occasionally to fire back at it. He ran one way, Sarah another. The Deathclaw followed it's prey who shot it more. In other words: Al.

Al ran as fast as he could, dropping his new weapon after the drum ran out of shells. He kicked up dirt, hoping tha the beast would fill itself on his dust. No such luck for our Lone Wanderer. Not that he had it anyway. Luck was out to hang his balls on a wall.

He got a distance, but the Deathclaw was faster. It managed to catch up, just as Al's lungs began to burn from the stress. He huffed in and out, his body forcing him to try and replenish his precious oxygen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another blur. Just fucking great! Another Goddamned thing he had to run from. But it wasn't after the hero. It was going to help him. As Al was a true friend to animals, the Yaoi Guai saw him as kin.

And it defended kin.

It roared as it jumped, tackling the reptile persuing his kin. It screeched in fury, flailing it's limbs in a desperate attempt to regain control of the situation. This time luck was with the good guys, as the former bear sunk it's teeth into the mutant's neck, then twisted, trying to rip a chunk out.

The Deathclaw hiss in pain, then clamped it's teeth into the Yoai Guai's foreleg. It cried out in pain, but still held on. Al quickly rose to help, and Sarah climbed over the ridge, crouching down, steadying her marksmanship to kill it.

Al pulled out his SMG, pumping the small round directly into the Deathclaws' head. It didn't die, but was injured. Sarah sent a few zaps of her laser, scalding it's flesh. It roared in pain, letting go of Yogi. It weakened, dying of wounds, burns, and bloodloss. With one last mighty roar, it died, a crimson light burning a hole into it's brain. The Yaoi Guai stumbled off of it, whining in pain. It made it a few steps before collapsing on the ground.

Al gasped, and pacefully walked to it. He cooed little things to it, trying to comfort it. A look of guilt spread across his features, and he reached into a pouch for a Stimpack. He found one easily, and slowly, carefully injected the mutated animal with it.

"Al...?" Sarah asked, awestruck at his compassion. "What are you...?"

"Hold on!" He barked. He looked back to the creature, and it slowly growled, not out of agression, but one of comfort. It's cells were regenerating at an increased pace. For something unused to it, it must've felt that way. A weird sensation, that felt almost comforting.

It staggered to it's feet, then tested out it's right foreleg. Kicking it, the beast looked in wonder at it's use. Al patted it on the head, and it...it purred? These things purred? Well, it did, and it was purring at Al's petting. It made a sound, and began to lumber away.

"Wow. You have a real connection with animals, don't you?"

"I guess so. I don't know why. We just...get along. You know?"

"I suppose." So they continued walking North. Al spotted three towers and smiled. "Why you so happy?"

"We're near where I wanted to be."

"Where's that?"

"A bit south of here. We'll go in the morning. but here's a nice place for us to sleep. If Raiders haven't gotten to it yet."

"Raiders? You're scared of them?"

"No. I just don't have too good guns. But, my .44's saved my ass more times than I remember, so I'll be fine. Let's go!" He said excitedly.

"So Al..." Sarah began, trying to start a conversation. "Are you always that joking?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just my personality. And a bit of insanity..."

"Really?"

"You heard the phrase: 'I question my sanity every day'? Well my sanity questions me." Al joked, getting a laugh from her. Still just as beautiful as before. He winced in happiness.

"Well, do you like being the famous 'Lone Wanderer'?"

"I don't like being called famous. I actually try to avoid public things."

"Then what about all your conversations with Three Dog?"

"Do you know how funny he is? Why wouldn't I want to hang out with him? Do you know what caliber of shit we do off-mic?" He questioned. He continued without a response. "I had him throw Stimpack like a knife at me!"

"Did it work?"

"Yes and no. It hurt like hell, then felt actually pretty good."

"You seriosuly do that shit?"

"Regulator's Honor." He said, holding up a hand. Then he continued walking. Sarah followed along, questions still egging at her mind. But she repressed them, and simply followed Al through the desert. The were near the base of the towers when Al piped up once more. "Hey! I almost forgot something!" He said excitedly.

"What'd that be?" Sarah asked.

"A stash I keep through this door. You take some MFC's, I'll load up when you're done." Al said, turning to keep guard. He turned his head back, watchign her. He had to keep from snickering as she opened the door to find two words:

"Fuck you." It read, staring Sarah in the face.

"The Hell is this?" She fumed at Al, who had broken down in laughter.

"I...I just found it out here! HA!" He laughed, overjoyed that he pulled off that with a straight face. She sighed, and pushed him a bit. He stumbled, but stayed standing. "Fine, fine! Let's get inside."

Once they reached the top, after a game of checkers. Al had to painstakingly explain the rules to her. But, he went easy on her. He let her win their frist time. But, she simply _had_ to brag about it, so Al challenged her to another game. He easily won, losing no more than two chips.

They climbed the ladders to the very top. Al went to the side, and sat down, feet dangling off the edge. Sarah slowly walked over, careful of the old metal plating.

"It's all fine." He assured her. "Just watch out for the holes. First time up, I saw a Raider fall through. Funny as Hell." As they sat beside one another, they grew more and more comfortable with the other's presence.

"You're like this everywhere you go, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Just your...'I have no sense of seriousness' attitude. You can just seem to brush everything off as if nothing."

"We both know that's not true." Al said in a hollow tone, remembering the days after the Trouble on the Homefront. Sarah frowned, and verbally apologized. It was fine by Al. He turned on the radio, dropping the subject. Sarah cringed, knowing that she had filed at talking to him.

_"Listen, kiddies. I have some very interesting news about the Lone Wanderer today." _Sarah hoped it wasn't about their solo sojourn. _"We've had reports that that tenacious kid has gone North. To the Pitt. What in God's good name is the Pitt, Three Dog?" _He said in his wastelander voice. _"Well, take our lovely little stretch of Paradise, and multiply it by...oh, I dunno, A THOUSAND? You do that, and you got the Pitt. Filled to the brim with rads, disease, and worst of all: Raiders."_

_"See, we've heard that when 101 was up there, he had a chance to take down the leader of them all. But he didn't. Why? Because he had to kidnap a little baby from it's crib. But, wait, this isn't all bad! Al didn't kidnap the little guy right? But he _did _however condemn the slaves up there for longer servitude. So did 'ol 101 do the right or worng thing? It's for you to decide. I'm out kiddies. Now, until morning, here's some music. I'm hitting the hay." _Three Dog ened, then Sarah heard the recognizable tune of: "Let's go Sunning" start to play.

In that time, Al had severly darkened, his eyes full of doubt about himself. "Al...?" She questioned. "Did you...?"

"I know what I did! Do you think I could've taken that child away from it's parents?" He snapped at her. He was good at controlling his tone. "I never had that chance! I never knew my own Goddamned mother!"

"It's just...that..."

"WHAT? You think that I'm nothing but a machine? Huh?"

"NO! I don't! But you left..."

"I don't regret what I did. They told me I just had to find a cure, that's it. Not have to rip a child's chance at knowing it's parents. I can't let that happen to anyone else." He said, silently vowing to himself to never let another expierience what he did."

"But it' jsut all those Raiders...they could come here at any time."

"I know that. And I was actually expecting it."

"Yout _what_? You _want_ this to occur?"

"Sorta. Look at it from my point of view: I'm a hero. People only need a hero when there's darkness around, so that the hero can light the way. If the hero crushes all the danger, there's no need for him. So I want danger, so that I'm needed."

"Is that what that was all about? You being wanted?" Al nodded. "Al...are you serious? You want to be wanted? People will always look up to you as a role model. They'll go to you if they need advice."

"Oh, great, I'll be just like a wise old man. Joy." He stated gruffly.

"Al..."

"Let's just drop this subject, okay?" He requested. The Sentinel nodded at him.

"Well...how are you...you?"

"Because I am."

"But you still...just...are so confident in just about everything. How can you stay that way, even around your commanding officers?" She questioned.

"Hey, I've been stripped of all my pride," He confided within her, "I've tasted dust in my throat, craved knowledge to know how to survive. Rover, Wanderer, Nomad, Vagabond. They call me what they want to, but I've expierienced enough to take my sweet time anywhere. To speak my mind anywhere. And if neccesity calls, I'll _redefine _anywhere. So, anywhere I roam I'm respected, revered. Where I lay my head is home. And so, the Earth is my throne."

"Anything else you care to share?"

"I've adapted to every unknown. Under the stars, wandering, I've grown into the man you see today." He boasted. She shook her head.

"Well...do you like being a hero?"

He paused, thinking. "I'd like it if people beleived in me." He answered sullenly.

"I do."

"I know that, but everyone else simply..._expects_ me to do good. I don't have those. I have fans. People who believe will follow you to Hell and back. Fans will wish you luck and ask you what it was like when you get back. My fans think I'm some ultra-powered god who can do anything with a flick of the palm. I can't. I mean...I'm supposed to be the One. The guy who brigns everyone together, wether I'm weak or strong. They expect me to hold their arm no matter what."

"Al..." She trailed off, unable to think of what to say.

"They'll need me when they fall, think I'm just waiting to help. But I need help just as much as they do sometimes. So they need me when they're wrong about me. Tears have led me on through countless trials, and triumphs. Let let me lead my journey so far. Sculpted me into..._this_. That's why I said: 'Fuck praying for anything.' I just coulnd't think of a god that would let this happen. My benevolence has let me shine like a beacon for the lost, a god for the godless. A leader for the dilluded to gather round. I should feel happy. Yet I feel like my soul's already lost."

"I..."

"They haven't seen me cry. They think I'm just a machine, programmed to make everything right. They haven't heard me scream in pain. I want to live good, right, happily, but my insecurities are eating me alive. I need someone who can understand me, how I have to keep up this...this..._act_."

"I can help you. I have to make sure everyone knows I'm not to be fucked with. Only around you can I really relax."

"I could tell. It's in your eyes, your body language. You watch my every move, you relax when I'm around you. You try and stick close to me. You specifically try to get me alone, but for what?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well what if I can read your eyes?"

"You can't. Try." She did. But she couldn't tell what he was feeling. But there was one thign she could tell:

If he were to slit his wrist, he'd bleed benvolence.

"See? Hard, right?"

"What-"

"-Ever?'" He finsihed for her.

"You can tell what I'm-"

"Going to say? Yeah. Just quick thinking. Mostly just a matter of intelligence, a bit of perception necessary." He explained as Sarah's eyes narrowed. She'd have to test this.

"Razzle-"

"Frazzle." He smiled widely, pridefully.

_Cock-sucking motherfucker, _Sarah thought to herself. She sighed in defeat. "So...back to what we were initially talking about?" She offered.

"Yeah...I mean, from where I was, I had to look up just to see Hell."

"Wow..."

"With all my travels, I've been becoming more and more...mechanical. I feel lees about combat. It's too easy. I've been fighting. I've been bleeding. I know what's coming, but I'm still resisting Death's cold, loving embrace. Not giving up, not losing hope...but it's getting so hard. I'm not running away from my problems. I'm not afraid. But I miss it when I was a nobody..." He trailed off.

"Al...is you're humor a defense? Just to keep you from getting hurt?"

"I guess. I can handle wounds. But when something hits me down there...I can't handle it..."

"Look, Al, you're with me. Who sat with you after you're father was murdered and that bitch Amata kicked you out?"

"You..."

"And who stayed up with you all night, making sure you didn't kill youself?"

"You..."

"So don't you think that you can confide things in me?"

"Yeah...yeah!" He said happily.

"Good. Let's drop this subject. It's been a nice day. I guess."

"Yeah." Al finished. They sat on the ledge watching the sunset. Sarah tried to lean against him, but due to the Power Armor's shoulder, it didn't quite work out. She wanted to ask one last thing.

"Hey, Al, one last thing: If you saw a girl you liked, would she ever cross your mind?"

"Nope." Sarah was shcoked at his answer. She pressed on.

"Would you like her?"

"No." More suprise.

"Would you want her?"

"No." This time disgust.

"Would you cry if she died?"

"No."

"Would you live for her?"

"No. What's with all these hypotheticals?"

"Just curious." Sarah said with a voice hinted with disgust. "Your life or hers?"

"My life." Sarah huffed and crossed her arms, looking away. He sighed. "Sarah, The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you _are_ my life."

"I said some girl, not me!"

"I know what you implied. Sarah, if you wanted to know, I find myself no more comfortable than when I'm nearby you. You make me feel like my life's going rihgt for once. I thought I was going to die alone, in combat. I was actually planning on doing that. I _was_ suicidal. Hell, I was going after every battle with my pistol, just hoping for me to die. But after all the times you cared about me...I could barely live with myself when I thought of that."

"Oh..." Sarah said, shocked beyond words. She looked for something, anything to respond. "I've always been shy. I kept my deepsest feeling hidden behind my armor. Speaking about them has always been hard. But...this just can't wait. Toight, after what time we've spent, I'm feel brave enough. I can't allow myself to let one more day pass without explaining what I want you to know. I...I love you..." She said carefully, scared of his response. With her eyes closed, after she said those few words, he leaned over, placing his lips ever so gingerly on her forehead. She knew what that meant: I hope we're together forever. After that, they gazed into each other's eyes. Sarah's brilliant azure met with Al's warm mahogany. They just plain loved each other.

"Yeah." He sighed, a bit releived. "_Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti. Y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí. Sin ti yo ya no sé que es vivir. Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz. Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti. Recuperar las noches que perdí. Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir, y ser eterno junto a ti. Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor tu amor y compañía en mi corazón."_ He sang quitely, not quite embaressed, but nervous about what he was doing.

"Umm..." Sarah paused, confused. She went to a last ditch effort. "_¿Que?_" She questioned, using the only Spanish word she knew. And that was a bit of a stretch. Al chuckled calmly, a comforting sound.

"It's an old, Pre-War song. In Spanish, it's called: 'Nada Valgo Sin Tu Amor.' In English, that's: 'I'm worth nothing without your love."

"Aww. How sweet." She false cooed. Al huffed through his nostril, a small laugh. "How do you even _know_ Spanish anyway?"

"It was one of the classes Butch was too moronic to comprehend. That, and Amata and I wanted to learn how to curse him out in Spanish. Mr. Brotch, our teacher for..well, just about everything, liked us enough to tell us one: _Putamadre_."

"Poontah-wah? What does that mean?" She asked, puzzled. (Brian, you're probably laughing your ass off, so my job's done.)

"_'Puta' _means either 'Fuck' or 'Whore'. With _'Madre'_, meaning: 'Mother', it's essentially means: 'Motherfucker'."

"Wow. You have this all figured out, don't you?"

"In my free time back in the Vault, I tried to break down words into their base meanings." He answered. "I got pretty bored." He admitted.

"If you want to hear it, I have it on my Pip-boy." He offered, showing it.

"Sure, why not? But let's just get one thing straight. I'm not sharing you with anyone. So, if you have anyone else, get rid of them."

"Sarah, you know that you're the only woman I'm able to share anything with. If I had anyone, I wouldn't have said what I did."

Al typed in a few keys on it, and a song started playing. Not like the songs Three-Dog played, this one was softer, warmer. Sarah liked it. So the two new lovers sat on their ledge, watching as the Wasteland sun set over the horizion. It was a warm evening. A comfortable tempuature. They couldn't hear gunshots in the distance. That was good. All in all, a spectacular, incredible, utterly wonderful night.

The song ended a few minutes after the sun's uppermost point left, leaving the purple, red, and orange hues of the sky for all to enjoy. Al slowly extended an arm around Sarah's shoulder, hard with her Power Armor. But, he managed. The not-so-Lone Wanderer pulled his love closer to him. The Sister of Steel got up, ending their embrace. Before he could speak, she put a finger to his lips. She'd be back in a moment.

Sarah pulled out the jumpsuit from the storage compartment of her Power Armor. The space could be used for an assortment of smaller items, per se: Food, water, spare rounds, or a mix of those and a single large item, like the jumpsuit she had sought after.

She undid the locks on her current apparel, and got it all off in a short time. No one on their right mind could sleep in the stuff. She stood for a few moments, allowing herself to enjoy the moderately cool night air. As she pulled on the drab olive suit, she instantly felt lighter and just a bit...naked. It had become almost a second skin. She walked back up the stairs, and she could see Al still sitting there, waiting for her like an injured puppy.

"How'd you get a Chinese jumpsuit?"

"It's the one you sold after...you know." She said sheepishly, not wanting to ruin the moment. He nodded in understadning.

She sat back down, and Al re-embraced her, arm draped over her shoulder. She scooted closer to him, and leaned, resting against him. She closed her eyes, sighing in comfort. The corner of Al's mouth turned upwards, smiling on the feeling of her in his arms. He felt...alive. Like exiting those massive vault doors for the first time. Excitement flooded through him. As did a warm content.

He loved the feel of her warmth against him. He adored the little sounds she emitted, every soft sigh and huff through her nostril. He gently pulled them both back to the ground, and they shifted so that their feet weren't dangling off the edge. She sighed in comfort, and Al's smile grew just a bit wider.

"You know how hard it is for me to talk about my emotions, Al. But...with you, they just...leak out. No, they...they just come out without me choking on them. 'Cause I know you'll understand. You're the only one who can make me feel...feel like there's nothing all that wrong. You know? You just...you just give me some hope. You give everyone some hope in this God-forsaken place." Sarah said softly, looking for correct words.

"I've always had to keep my guard up. But when I'm with you...I can be myself. You're not some horn-dog, alpha male who only cares about sex. You're also not some automoton who has no emotions. You're unique. I can't explain it, but...you're human. In all the way's you're a mutant, you're a true human. And...we're a lot alike. We have to make sure that poeple know we're tough, but inside...we're insecure, and in some thigns about us make us vulreable." She said. She'd become comfortably numb before him, just being un-phased by any death. Before he opened her eyes.

He'd opened her eyes to the hidden beauty. Like he had with Fawkes when they saw that Deathclaw mother feeding her litter.

After Amata betrayed him, she cleaned up the mess she made. She laid his head down to rest, as she gently petted his shoulder, comforting him through his teary nights. On that night, they fell for each other. They got to see how the other ticked. For Al, he needed someone who could look at him from the same level, not like some fan kissing his ass. A shoulder to cry on. For Sarah, she needed someone who she could talk to, confide her feelings in something other than the heads of Uglies.

They were a lot alike. They were just trying to get by. They had both lost and had next to none to hold them through the pain. She had, for the last few weeks, wanted him give up this game of trying not to love him. But as they were lying there, under the nightime stars, hand in hand, they could wear their hearts on their sleeves. Al decided to break their five-minute silence.

"I guess you want to know why I wanted a ceiling like this." He said softly, "Well, I find staring at those Heavenly lights simply...magical." As he said those words, Sarah did feel a simple solace in being able to relax. A minute smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. The metal was cool, though hard, was still a nice change from sitting. "Ever since I left the Vault, I've tried to have something stable, at least one constant in my life. The stars though? Just something that...started a few months back. I'v actually gone out of my way to find a bulding with a blown out cieling just to fall asleep under a Moonlit sky."

She found herself enthralled by his words, enoying thier soft, warm tone. "G-...go on." She requested.

"It's that feeling of light withing the void of space that really kept me going. That one bright, shining star that I clung onto, kept me going in the dark, desolate Wasteland of my environment, and my life. That's what helped me go on. And you. Especially you. But, after the evens of Project Purity, when you were comatose, this was all I had. So, I thought to myself: 'She's looking up at the same sky.' Hell, it was kinda like love."

"How so?"

"They'lll always be here for you, even when it has to go down to the deepest, darkest, most malevolent pits to find a heart in need, it'll go without hesitation."

"How's that like the stars?" Sarah countered, which left Al puzzled.

"I...uh...well...I don't quite know. Maybe that it'll just be there, for the most part." Sarah found herself entrapped by his words, how sensetive, emotional, poetic...it was admirable to see a grown man express himself. That dazzling glint of courage, honor, selflessness, compassion, heroism reflected in his eyes. She could see the universe's stars in them as well. It only made the moment more...perfect.

"I've always loved how the Wastes can hold such beauty. Like the Deathclaw and her kin, or the desert flower blooming. It's so hidden by death, decay, and perils so when you do find it...it's just so reassuring that good'll always triumph. No matter how deep the hole it's in, it'll find a way out. Like love. That's how I always knew the wastes were-no, are-worth saving."

"Wow." Sarah admired of him. "Getting poetic are we?" She jested.

"_Silencio. Yo solamente quiero hablo con tu._" He said, leavign Sarah confused.

"Stop speaking Mexican." She said. Al sat up hastily, and looked down at Sarah, obviously enraged.

"You did _not_ just call it Mexican, did you? You'dve better not!" He raged.

Sarah held her hands up in defense. "Easy, I was jsut joking!"

"That's what pisses me off the most, goddamn it! Don't ever call it Mexican!" He said, voice still angry.

"Sorry. Jeez, guess I know how to piss _you_ off now? I can finally get back at you when you press my buttons."

"Oh, you better fucking not!" He warned.

"I'm just kidding! Sheesh..." She trailed off. Al huffed and laid back down. She rolled onto her side, head resting on Al's arm. "C'mon, Al, you of _all_ people should be able to take a joke!"

"Fine...just don't do it again, 'kay?" He requested. She nodded. She closed her eyes, falling asleep. Her love sighed in content, happy to be with his love.

Thirty minutes later. Sarah found herself facing toward the stars. She still felt Al's warmth against her. Then she saw a shadowy hand with a rag cover her mouth, choking her. She could taste a chemical on it. She felt hersel losing consciousness.

She vainly tried to yell to Al for help, but it came out a muffled sound. Sarah's eyes closed, darkness envoloping her into it's soft embrace.

A/N

Alright. That's it. I know, mushy as all hell, but...I think I made it work. Brian, go ahead and laugh your ass off at _that_ refrence. Anyway, the next chapter should be up in a little bit. It's only going to be like 2000 words long. So...*GIR pops out* BYE!  
Damn it, GIR! Not this again! *Goes chasing after the little bugger*  
-Chubs out


	9. Revelations, six

A hole appeared dead center the Raider's eye. A second shot from what seemed to be a .44 sent him to the ground. The female Raider tried to run, but it was too late. A spurt of blood and a thud came as she was head-shotted.

Al got up slowly, cautiosly. A man in a trench coat and fedora hat smiled at him. Al blinked, and the stanger was gone, as mysteriously as he arrived.

"The Hell?" Al questioned to the wind, absolutely in shock. A Stealth-Boy couldn't work _that_ fast. Could it?

No matter. Al was alive. And Tenpenny Tower was in view. He trudged toward, his thoughts muddled with who his angel was, and what his Warrior Goddess was doing.

O

Sarah awoke, a cloth, opaque bag over her head, blocking her vision. She could hear mumbling in the background, but that was it. She began to thrash about, trying to get out of the chair she was in. Her hands were tied behind her back.

"It's no use." A voice teased her. "That's too strong for you to break, kid."

"Fuck you! When the Brotherhood shows up, they're going to-"

"To _what_? They don't even know we exist, much our whereabouts. And Al can't help you either. Dead men can't track people down." She paused. Al was...dead?

"Yes, you heard right. Dead. Deceased. Expired. Across the Divide of life and the after. He's transcended the Mortal Plane of existence. Six feet under. Pushing up daisies. In the corn of Death's cold, black harvest." He said, listing off synonyms of death.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sarah screamed in fury. "When I get out of here, I'm going to get the nearest blunt object, gouge out your eyes, and skull-fuck you with it !" She raged.

"Are you sure this was the best way?" Al whispered to Elder Lyons.

"Yes, Wanderer, I am. It was supposed to be a suprise. And it will."

Al shuddered as Sarah let out another threat. "I'm going to rip off your head, and Shit! Down! Your! Fucking! Throat!" At this, the Lone Wandered scrambled to get his .44, and put it to his temple. Glade quickly countered, grabbing his arm with both hands, keeping Al from self-terminating. They wrestled for a few second, Al bearing a desperate expression. Eventually, it was wrenched from his grasp.

Al muttered: "I hate you." Under his breath. Glade smiled under his helmet. And smugly at that.

The person that had been talking to Sarah then pressed the barrel of a 10mm against her temple. Sarah stopped writhing, but still spat out one last insult.

"Do you suck dicks?" She asked cockily.

"What? No!" He retorted.

"Bullshit! I bet my life that you could suck a cherry bomb through a firehose nozzle." She responded, msiling under the sack.

"Well, Mrs. Lyons. You bet wrong. It's been just _such_ a pleasure to meet you. Oh and one more thing:..." He said, grabbing the top of the sack. He began to rip it off.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone but Al yelled. He was busy cowering behind Elder Lyons.

Sarah blinked. There were a bundle of Brotherhood soldeirs surrounding her. Her father was among them. Glade, never the one to take off his helmet, simply strapped a party hat onto the Power Helmet. Al did worse.

He balanced it with expert care on the top of his Sheriff's hat.

"The Hell is this...?" She questioned. Her father stepped forward.

"It's your Birthday party, daughter." He said, answering her question. "Al brought up the subject, and offered to help. He figured that after all that had happened, everyonce could use a nice break. Don't you?"

"So, wait...this is _my_ party?" She asked. Her father nodded. Her face turned from on of anger to shock. "Whose idea was it for the suprise? False-kidnapping me?"

"Mine. Seeing as how flamboyant the decorations are," He explained, waving toward the assortment of items that'd been salvaged, "it took time to prepare the cake as well."

"A...c-cake?" She stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes. You can thank Chef-Chef for that." Elder Lyons said, and a petite, twenty year old, red-headed girl stepped forward meekly, smiling humbly. "As I was saying, the decorations took time, and to not hae you knowing, we sent Al on a wild goose chase with you. We had Gallows retrieve you when the preperations were finished."

"Wow...all of this...for me?"

"Why yes. For you, and everyone else. All of the brave men and women who fought deserve this. Now go enjoy yourself."

"It'd help if I wasn't tied down to a chair." Elder Lyons appeared flustered.

"Ah, yes, it would, wouldn't it?" He motioned for someoen to cut the ropes. Someone pushed Al forward, and he chucklded in guilt. He pulled out the boot Combat knife he possessed and quickly cut the bonds. She stood up, and everyone took a little more than a few steps back. She smiled, then jerked forward minorly, getting everyone, especially Al, to flinch.

She chuckled under her breath.

O

"So Chef-Chef...why are you here?" Sarah asked, trying to make conversation.

"To make your cake."

"So...well...what's your story?"

"Well...I was a Raider. We had a nice little group, the two others and I. Clair was our leader. I was the cook, obviously. The other two were really there for back up. I did some shit I'm not too proud of."

"Like?"

"We weren't a normal band. We ddin't like to kill. We were more...love makers. Yeah, let's put it that way." Sarah gave her a questioning look. "Fine, fine. You got me. We raped men." She blurted out.

Sarah's head snapped back in suprise. "Wouldn't that lead to...problems?"

"Nope. We were all too mutated. Completly sterile. So we could fuck all we want and not worry."

"What was bad then?"

"We _raped_ them."

"Woulnd't men like that?"

"You think so, but they try to escape. Clair always beat them harshly. A few to death. Some were just so mortififed that they simply...stopped eating. They starved, dehydrated, or just plain out got themselves killed."

"Wow..."

"Like I said. Soem pretty bad shit."

"So...what do you think of Al?"

"He was one of our targets." She admitted. "And like the _Grand fucking prize_ too. Once Clair heard he was, no is, a virgin, he was alll she could think about. Taking the Lone Wanderer's virginity."

"You didn't succeed, did you?"

"Not in the slightest. Al caught us, and Clair tried to talk him into sleeping, but the perceptive bastard saw through it. He confronted her...and painted the floor with her brains. The other two just ran off. Clair was really the glue that kept us together. Either by force of the promise of safety. So that left me and Al at a standoff. I begged for my life. He let me keep it. But I had to find something that'd bring some good. So I went around making food from scratch."

"Wow. So, what are you doing here?"

"I owed him a favor. He cashed it in. So I'm here, talking to you." She finished. She left, but turned to say one thing: "Have fun with him."

Sarah was suprised that Chef-Chef could read her so easily. She walked off to find Al, who was trying to convince thr Pride not to do something irrefutably stupid.

"Listen, guys, seriosuly. This is a _huge_ mistake."

"Hey Al. Got a moment?" She asked. He waved her down no, as if saying: "Give me a minute."

"Just can it, Al. I want the last piece of cake." Gallows declared. "Alright guys, I got one bottle of this stuff for each of us. Now, whoever can go the longest without puking their guts out gets the last piece. Ready?" He asked, holding his bottle up. Al covered his eyes and walked off, unable to bear what he had worried of. Sarah, on the other hand, stayed to find out.

They each downed the bottle like a man dying of thirst. Once they were all done, Gallows spoke again. "All right, here we go." He smiled. "How's everbody doin'?"

"Good, good so far." Dusk commented.

"All right, all right." Gallows responded in a optimistic voice.

"Nothing yet." Vargas said.

"Cool, cool." A few second later, Gallows hurled forward, ejecting the contents of his stomach.

"Ooh, one down. I know someone who won't be having any-" Vargas was cut off by the torrent of vomit that came from him.

"I'm feeling kinda funny..." Admitted Kodiak quesily, holding his armored stomach.

"Well, I guess that that means-" Dusk was so rudely cut off by her vomiting on the floor.

"Yeah! I win! That means I get to ea-" Kodiak said, and then he-wait for it-you guessed it, he puked his stomach inside out.

Vargas puked again. "Oh God, why didn't anybody tell me?" He managed to say before another hurl. _Al tried to!_ Sarah thoguht to herself, trying desperately to hold back laughing.

"OH MY GOD MY INSIDES ARE ON FIR-" Gallows observed just before his stomach rejected it's contents.

"No please, please no mor-" Vargas pleaded. Then his wish was denied.

"Sir...I'm scared!" Kodiak cried out, clutching himself, then...stopped puking. No, he fucking puked.

"Someone...get a medic!" Dusk requested, then doubled over, hurling.

"Sawbones, get in here!" Gallows yelled, stumbling backwards and puking at the same time. He fell back against a wall.

"Okay...okay. I think it's all gone. I think it's done." Dusk said. WRONG!

"I don't want to, I don't want to!" Vargas begged, rocking in the fetal posisiton. His face gew alarmed as he felt his stomach do a three-sixty.

"Gallows, I need to to hold my hair!" Ordered Dusk. She then puked, causing Gallows to puke on her, who then puked once more within five seconds. They were all left groaning and moaning in agony, vomit littered the floor.

Sarah decided to teach them a lesson. "Who wants some more cake?" She asked, causing all four of them to vomit once more. She giggled to herself and began to try and trail Al. She found him in the Courtyard, sitting on one of the many Aqua-Pura crates lying around, flipping that golden lighter of his open and shut. Open and shut.

"Hey Al. How'd you know that was going to happen?"

He visibly shuddered. "I saw a group of Raiders do it. Poor bastards thought it was booze. And they had even more, so they each took...like three each. Their cries of agony-and vomiting-still haunt me."

"My heart bleeds for you." She said, placing a hand on her chest. "So...I heard this was all a way for you to get me away from the Citadel?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Sarah looked catiously around. "What you said to me on the radio tower. Did you mean it or...?" She said, implying it was only a distraction.

He looked up at her. He took of his sunglasses in disbeleif. He needed to look at her with his real eyes. He stood up, and put a comforting, promising hand on her shoulder. "Sarah. Everything I said, I meant. You're...well...I'd be dead without you." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Thanks Al." She looked around again, making sure no one was looking. The coast was clear. She reached up and pecked Al on his goatee'd cheek. She hurriedly walked off, blushing.

Al blinked in confusion, blushing as well. He tried to kill it as he saw Elder Lyons approach. "Elder! How are you?"

"Excellent. I would like to inquire something."

"By all means, go right ahead." Al responded, hoping not to arouse suspicion.

"I heard from Gallows that you and Sarah, when he found you two, you had been...how should I put this?" He asked rhetorically. "Physically close to one another. Is there something going on between you two?"

"What, me and Sarah? No! Not at all!" Al hastily retorted. Elder Lyons gave him a hard look. "All right, all right. Yes...I guess at least. I'm not sure if we're something like boyfriend-girlfriend, or we share a bond, or-"

"I just wanted to hear that. My boy, you've probably made two people very happy today. I didn't quite think Sarah'd find anyone who could keep up with her. Thank you for making an old man proud." Lyons said, extending a hand. Al shakily took it. Lyons smiled warmly.

A/N

Hey guys, girls and its. I'm back from the trip. Not too much to say...whatever. So, that three-part chapter's over. BTW: To all the people who've alerted this, REVIEW! Seriously. Oh, and review if you just love Al Sorenson. He's one of the few Lone Wanderers who's cheery, but not annoying. You ever read one of those? Just God(Who doesn't exist) awful. Review on _why_ you love him. Or like him.


	10. She is NOT Forgiven

Like what I did with the chapters? Whateve. Notice how I'm cross refrencing things? "Warrior Goddess"? Alot of other things. So...yeah. Oh, and Brian's a friend of mine. Just for the record. I'm also working on my writing style. Just decribing the scene and all.  
Songs: No Suprise by Daughtry. Snuff by Slipknot; Pistol to My Temple by Scary Kids Scaring Kids; Riptide by Sick Puppies

O

As Al walked into Tenpenny, he was met with the unmistakable smell of Ghoulified flesh. He cringed minorly. He was partly used to it, but it still just got to you at first. A few Ghouls thanked him-probaby for the millionth time-on how he helped them to their new homes. He smiled, nodded, and went on his way. He approached the elevator to the Penthouse. The doors opened and he pressed the top button.

A few silent moments passed and the two doors opened again. He stepp out smoothly and turned to head onto the balcony. He caught a glimpse of the mini-garden in Tenpenny's former room. It was in desperate need of attention. Some water would do wonders.

He sighed and shook his head, and walked out. He looked right and saw the Leather Armor-clad Ghoul.

"Hey, kid." Roy greeted half-mindedly, more focused on his AR. Al nodded in response. He continued walking, his boots making small gravely sounds agaisnt the flooring of the balcony. He passed the table, on which stood an empty bottle. Al always wondered why it was there, without a chair to sit in. Al shrugged, storing the thought for when he needed to distract himself.

He stopped after he rounded the corner. His head turned right onto the magnificent view from atop the high-tower. There were two other places that he could see a view that could equal this. One was the Washington Memorial, and it's view was rather dull. A good sniping spot though.

The second was in Rivet City. You get to the top of that at dawn or dusk, and you forget anything's wrong. Like it's the old world once more. Just seeing the water, now fresh from the Lone Wanderer's penance, sparkling from the sun's warming rays shine over it...it was damn magical. Or at dawn, being able to see the maroons and violets of the sky, coupled with the orange reflected off the water...a great way to end a long, hard, tiring day.

Al blinked several times, remeniscing the few times that he and Sarah had. They'd only been "Together" for a month. They hadn't seen each otehr since their little kiss. Well, atleast since Amata, the fucking traitor. Al grumbled angrly and entered the room. He had put much stuff on the shelves. Clothes, beer, food, small arms, other various stuff. Nothing else though.

He went to his desk, and sat down. He could feel the fabric undersuit of the Combat Armor rubbing against him. He shifted a bit in his seat. He sighed, and -in one of the rare occasions-removed his hat, placing it on the desk. He did the same with his shades. He brushed his fingers through his hair, it in the Pompuador fashion. He liked it that way. He raised his arms up, or atleast as far as the pauldrons of his armor would allow.

He looked down at the paper and pencil in front of him. He had no idea why he kept it there. Just using a desk as it was supposed to. He leaned, picking up the pencil. He began to write his suicide note. Sarah hated him. The Capital Wasteland was safe, atleast enough for the Regulators and the Brotherhood to keep it secure. He...wasn't needed.

He'd really gone over this for hours. Thinking it through on his little walk. He thinks that he's got everything thought out. He said some of it out loud. He smiled grimly, liking the way it sounded.

_Sarah, _He began to write, _I'm not going to take the easy way out of this. Not going to wrap it in ribbons. With you...I don't have to give a reason why. It's no suprise I'm not with you right now. I honestly can't beleive I stayed till today, not just killed myself when you left me at the Vault. Our little love'll be a tough act to follow, but in time it'll be no suprise when you find someone who loves you as much a I do._

As Al wrote, it came out like a river, just flowing through his pencil. He was suprised at how easy it was, how good it felt to let it go.

_My heart can't take anymore of this. This sorrow. I'm sorry I'm not there with you. Don't be suprised when you hate me for this. God knows how hard we fought to be with each other. If you've forgiven me, which I doubt, I want you to, every single day, go to our favorite place. The one at Rivet City? Well, go there, sit, and remmber me for who I was. Remember my warm embrace. If the tables were turned, I'd never want ot forget that loving look in your eye when we were near each other._

_If I could see the future, how this plays out, I bet it's better than now. But after this...I can't find a reason to stay. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. But I can't take the thought of you, my Warrior Goddess, turning her back on her most faithful. I love you._

_Sincerely, the Lone Wanderer: Star Paladin Al Sorenson, Regulator._

O(Skipping Sarah's little intermission.)

As Al walked down the hall of the Citadel's A ring, a scowl was on his face. One, due to the damn Initiates and their wasting ammo. And two: Amata. Sarah saw this, her Lone Wanderer unhappy. So she confronted him.

"Hey Al. Everthing okay?" He looked up, suprised. A smile grew on his face, happy to see her. She could see his entire body perk up when he saw her. His Ranger Battlearmor covered shoulders lifted, his posture straightened.

"Sarah! Didn't see you there!" He said in an excited tone. "Yeah, everything's okay. Well..." He trailed off for a few moments, scratching the back of his head. "It's just...well, I'll tell you later."

"Al, you know you can tell me anything you want to. Now, you're obviously upset, and I want to know why. Let Sarah help." She cooed in the third person. Al smiled again.

"I know. It's..." He sighed, "AmatacameoutoftheVault." He said too quickly for her to hear, then walked to the council. It took Sarah a few moments to figure out what he said. A shocked and horrified expression grew as it dawn on her.

Al's ex had returned.

O

As Al walked with her and the Pride outside, Sarah saw a small blue and black bundle seated against the wall. Al walked over to it, and gently shook it awake. Who was apparently a she looked up. Sarah overheard some of their conversation, even though Dogmeat had jumped up on her. She gave into his look and rubbed the top of his head, asking him -obviously without a response- about who's a good boy. Sarah smiled. She always liked dogs.

"Amata. Get up." He ordered dryly, without care for her. Sarah hoped that the girl noticed.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. We're going back to the Vault with the squad I'm enlisted in. One thing though: See the blonde woman? Don't fuck with her. She's my CO, and I will _not_ defend you from her wrath." He stood back up, and told the rest of the men, all dressed in matching armor. It looked pretty stupid. "Same goes for the rest of you! You treat them with respect!"

"I thought Al was one of us." One of the men said to another. Al glared, but didn't speak. Al looked pretty pissed though. Al had told her once about all of the shit he'd been through in the Vault. All of them. In Vault 87, he saw unspeakable horrors, the Super Mutant's failed experiments.

In Vault 106, he saw hallucinations of Amata, Butch, and other Dwellers. He had to kill Amata in those visions. The bastards broke his arm before he brought himself to it. He was silent for days in Megaton when he got back.

In Vault 108, he had to fight mutliple clones who said one word: "Gary." They simply screamed it as they charged. Al nearly went insane from it all, the incessive shouting, killing the same person over and over and fucking over. He now has an urge to punch anyone in the face if their name is: "Gary."

In Vault 92, he was reminded of the brainwashing and secrets in there. Reminded of Vault 101. And the white noise gave him one hell of a headache.

In Vault 112 he found his father. He was also forced to make the lives of the residents, living in a virtual reality overseen by an insane genius who sees himself a god, a Tartarus. He could just feel his morality begging him to find another way. Having to do that still haunts him.

In Vault 101...you know what happened there. Al grew up there. He was forced out in an effort to find his father. When he returned, he was forced out by his best friend. He proceeded to attempt suicide. All of those memories in the Vaults...he hates being around anything that reminds him of a Vault. He becomes the complete opposite of how he normally is. Edgy, moody, forlorn, and he wants to leave as soon as he arrives.

"Let's go," Al growled, and began to walk North.

Amata approached Sarah. "Um...hi...I'm..."

"I know who you are, Amata." She answered for her. "You nearly killed Al."

She cringed. "I know...and I didn't mean to...but I had to get him to leave."

"You could've let him rest a while. You have no idea what has happened to him."

"What?"

"He's had everything taken away from him. His father, his love...his hand." Sarah said, then started to follow Al. Amata stared at her, confused on her answer.

O

As they walked through the wastes, Amata mustered up the courage to speak to Sarah. "What do you mean," She asked of the Sentinel, "by he lost his hand?"

She turned her head to meet her question. "Then Enclave took it. Replaced it with a robotic hand. It's intergrated with his nervous system. He can take it off, but it can still function like a normal hand. That was just after his father died-also due to the Enclave-and..." Sarah paused to let her next words sink in to the younger woman,"...before you exiled him. And before he tried to _kill himself_."

"Wait...his father died? Just before I...oh my God..." She stated in disbelief. Sarah was taken aback. This naive little girl still had faith? Oh, that's right. She's a Vaultie. One of the few things Al hates to be refrenced as.

"But I think he's warming up to me! You know...maybe he only remembered the bad things that happened..." Sarah wanted to tell her the truth, realized that Al would've already told her. Who, at the moment, was a ways ahead of the group.

Sarah shook her head, dissapointed in the girl on her denial. If she even _barely_ knew the man the Lone Wanderer now was, she'd know that he could not allow himself to be with someone like her. So..._green_. Al'd have to save her from a _Mole Rat attack_. And Sarah strongly felt that Amata wouldn't take to the Wastes as well as Al had. Not in the slightest.

After Al went to fix the Trouble on the Homefront, Amata had buried all of his dark feelings into his skin. She'd come away from that with innocence, and left him with his self-percieved sins. The air around Al as of now felt like a cage. What Amata saw as Al trying to love her again was just a camoflauge for his rage. So if Amata truly loved him, she'd go away from him, and run away from she knows the truth.

His heart was just too dark with her around to care about her feelings. He couldn't destroy what isn't there, the feelings between them. He didn't want anything other than just getting her out of his hair. His promise to never hurt her was still in effect. She delivered him into that corner of the Saloon. Sarah felt, no, _knew _that Amata did not, nor ever would, deserve Al. _Her_ Lone Wanderer.

Al used to have this one smile. One that said: "Everything'll be just alright!" It was gone. Amata stole that smile. If Amata could change into the type of person that Al wanted, he hopes he never knows about it. Al only wishes that she wasn't his friend, so that he could hurt her. It took the death of Al's brilliant hope to let her go. If she still cared about his feelings, Sarah hoped that he never knew. Sarah was his. And he was hers.

Suddenly Al stopped. He looked around quickly, almost like a squirrel. (There's squirrel stew in-game, it _has_ to come from _somewhere_.) He slapped his thigh, and swung his head downwards, just realizing something.

"Al? Everything okay?" Sarah asked, slowly reaching out to him. Amata looked over, looking scared beyond wit. If somehting caught _Al _off-gaurd, it _had_ to be bad.

He chuckled darkly. "Do ya' smell it?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It wasn't me!" Kodiak defended, raising his hands up in defense. Sarah shook her head, figuring out what Al saw.

"He means the trap we just walked the fuck into." As if on cue, Talon Company Mercenaries popped out from behind cover, ARs at the ready. The took aim and opened fire on the small group. Most of the fucking Vaulties fled, and Al sighed in dissapointment. He quickly reached over his shoulder for his Backwater Rifle. He mostly used it due to the single-shot, and abundancy of ammo. If he felt like he needed it, he'd use his Chinese AR.

He fired a round at the closest black-armored -not to mention black-hearted- merc. It hit the sand near him, but did it's job. The merc took cover, letting some of the fire off of the Power-Armored men and women. The Pride had drawn their weapons, and began to follow Al's lead, putting supressing fire on them. It worked, and Al quickly bum-rushed up, wanting to stay out of an uphill fight.

You should never fight uphill.

As he rounded the ledge, he saw the awe-struck look in the merc's eye. Suprise that Al had the courage to do such a thing, and of the barrel in his face. The Lone Wanderer quickly pulled the trigger, ending his existence painlessly. Cocking the rifle, he turned to face the others, who had trained their weapons on him. They opened fire, and Al shot once before beign forced to get into cover.

Sarah climbed up the hill as well, trying to flank the rat bastards. It was a much slower process than Al's. He was wearing his Ranger Battlearmor, so had much more mobility than Sarah's Power Armor. But she managed to make it up, and disentigrated one of them, then the rest noticed her, and changed targets from Al to the Sentinel.

Sarah didn't really have to worry. Most squads like this are squads because they need more men. Maybe more men can make up for lack of skill. So Sarah could take a few hits, giving Al enough time to attack.

He reholstered his lever action, and with his left hand reach around behind him, and his hand met the cocking mechanism of the shotgun. He grabbed it, and pulled it around. He grabbed the trigger, and his left hand's position made him combat ready. He fired two shells off, killing the third one. The final one raised his hand, surrendering. Al and Sarah each reholstered their weaponry. He suprised them by pulling out a grenade.

Al, being the Gunslinging Sheriff he was, drew his Blackhawk, and let the .44 round fly to it's V.A.T.s assisted target. It hit, and the frag exploded in his hand, killing him instantly.

The battle was over.

The mangled corpse of their doomed attackers lay at the Lone Wanderer and Sentinel's feet. Their deep crimson blood was artistic and repulsive as it stained the sand. Their limbs, ripped from their owners, lay still oozing blood, vainly trying to clot the wound, as nature intended. Their armor was blown off in some portions, and through it their shredded tissues could be viewed with ease. Ther entrails splattered where they lie. The buzzards were already overhead, cawing in anticipation for their meal.

Amata threw up, not used to gore, and fainted. Al sighed in dissapointment, and put away his pistol. Sliding down the hill, he reached for Amata's prone form, and lifted her up, bridal-style. Sarah looked at Al, questioning him. He looked back, and Sarah got what he was saying.

Him and his damn morality.

O

They had gotten to an abonded store, a bit north of where they were. Al smiled, remembering this was the first place that Talon Company tried to ambush him. They went inside, and Al was on his knees, while Amata was in a chair. He was checking her vitals.

"Hey Al. You okay?"

"Yeah, dandy." He said, voice saturated with sarcasm. Before Sarah could respond, Al continued. "Goddamn it Sarah...what did I do to have to get this? Trying to teach a Vaultie to make it through a single fucking day without getting killed?"

"So you're just going to tell her outright?"

"No. She'd start bawling, attract every damn Raider for half a mile. No, I'm just hoping I can do this and avoid her for the rest of my life. 'Cause now, I know that if I flew into a mountain, or burned myself to nothing, it'd be something, sure. But it'd never be enough for her. She wants me to...I don't even know, go back to Vaultie Al?"

"She can't accept the way you've changed. It's a bit too sudden for her."

"I know, but she shoudl've expected this..." He trailed off sadly. "I had my pistol to my temple once because of her. I could've pulled the trigger like it was nothing. What does she take me for? Fuck it. It makes no difference what I'd to for her. I'd give her my life. Or I would. Nonetheless, it would never be enough for her." Al finished. Just as Amata woke up, he jabbed a Stimpack into her arm. She cried out in pain. Al, being the pitiful guy, insitinctivly apologized. He then up and left.

Sarah approached her. "Look, kid. You stay away from Al."

"Why?" She questioned. Sarah scowled.

"You bring up some bad memories. One that Al'd really like to keep down. He told me that he found a small skeleton in a crib. A few feet away, two other skeletons. One with a .32 Caliber Revolver in hand. There were two shells on the ground. Al thinks they killed themselves and left the child to die. It _still_ haunts him. When you see his eyes glaze over, and he gets real edgy and quiet, you stop talking, 'cause he's remembering every little detail about something he really doens't want to."

Sarah simply walked away, done with the child. She found Al standing outside, completely lost in thought. She knew not ot disturb him. How?

He was flipping his lighter.

O

Al could barely stand to look at Amata. He thought he was doing just damn fine, compared to how Amata was faring in the Wastes. She'd been talking to him about coming back into the Vault. She thought she was so persuasive. But he wasn't going to give up on staying. Saving his life was _not_ what she was doing.

Al, he liked to step on cracks. To go against the odds. Amata must've thought he was so dangerous. He must've turned her on. Maybe he was wrong about it all, but he liked where he was going. He would stay to fight when others left. He would rarely re-decide. He didn't mind if anyone waited for the smoke to clear, but he doesn't waste time. He doesn't know how long he has left to live.

For him, crazy was just fine. He sanity questioned _him_. If he was crazy to fall for the tough Sarah Lyons, then he liked where he was going. He wouldn't justify the way he lived his life to anyone. _He _was the one living it, feeling it, tasting it, and Amata? She was wasting her time trying to throw him a line. Trying to throw a line...when _she_ was the one who was drowning.

Al's water was damn fine to swim in. His irradiated, Mirelurk-infested water. Ahh, the Capital Wasteland.

He remembers when it used to be easy, when it wasn't so hard, when he _didn't_ have to justify the way lived his life. Al sighed, and put away his lighter. He started walking and heard Sarah shout some orders to move out. Al smiled. This'd be all over soon enough.

O

As they walked up the incline that led to the Vault door, Sarah could spot some bodies. Bodies that wore the same Armor that Amata wore. So she managed to lose two men literally after walking out the front door. No wonder Al was pissed. These were people he _grew up_ with, for God's sake!

They, or more Amata and her and Sarah's squad, went inside, and Al simply turned and leaned against the wall. He pulled out his father's lighter, began to flip it open and closed. All of that with a scowl on his face. She could see his cringed eyes behind his sunglasses. She stepped up to him.

"Hey Al." He gave her a smile. Weak, but a smile nonetheless. "I was just thinking of how we hadn't goen any further thn that little kiss..."

"That was the last time wee saw ech other. Over a month ago?"

"Well, maybe I want," She said, putting a hand on the wall, to the right of his head, "to go a little..._further_."

"Now isn't the right time." He replied, and rolled them over, so that Saah was against the wall.

She turned them back to their original positions, takng dominance. "What ever happened to accepting a lady's request?"

"What if there's a sniper?" Al flipped them over, also gaining the edge.

"Let him watch." She reversed it, regaining dominance. "And I _am_ your CO. Do I have to make it an order?"

Al then suprised Sarah. Instead of, as she had expected, rolling them over, he pulled even closer, into a loose embrace. He leaned in closer ot her face, till they were inches apart.

"I love it when you assert your dominance over me."

"I love to assert my dominance over you." And it seemed as though with that one statement, the two had established a connection in a way that they couldn't imagine, one so deep, so profound, and so true that nothing could ever break it. And it was with those words that they shared our first true moment together and kissed. At first, they just pecked each other. Just a quick little thing. But it felt so...right. So warm, so comforting.

They kissed quickly a few more times, closing in, and they went into a full-out kiss. He placed a hand on the back of her head, and the other wrapped around her, pulling her as close as possible. As she did the same, he opened his mouth, and she followed, allowing them to explore each other for the first time.

The Sentinel and the Lone Wanderer were together…as one…and it was pure bliss, tasting each other like that. After a few minutes of passion, they reluctantly broke apart, in desperate need of air. They went to the very last second. They panted for air, and smiled at each other lovingly. He wanted the moment to last forever. If he had to stay stuck in one moment for all eternity, that would've been it, hands down.

"So..." Sarah began, still embracing Al, smiling lovingly. He smiled back warmly. Her smile…it was just so sweet. Every time she smiled, he smiled. It brought him joy in some way he just could not even begin to describe. She simply trailed off after that. They didn't want to disturb the connection.

"You know...they're probably wondering where we are right now." Al whispered to her.

"Yeah." Sarah responded, then -with great reluctance- pulled away from Al. He frowned as well, and would re-embrace her if it weren't for Amata bursting through the door. She looked relieved to find them seperated. Alfonse, Amata's father, walked out. He smiled at Al, who crossed hs arms in front of his chest.

"Overseer." Al said in a dry tone.

"Al. How have you been?"

"Since your precious daughter nearly killed me? Dandy."

"Look, Al, I-" Alfonse tried ot say, but was cut off by the .308 round piercing his chest. Al called out the obvious and ran for cover. Sarah cursed and did the same. Al reached over to Amata and roughly pulled her over. He scanned for the sniper, and Al caught the glint of a scope. He pulled out his powerful Lever-Action Rifle, and fired a few rounds. Either he died or fled, Al was unsure. No matter.

Al quickly hauled Alfonse into the Vault cavern. Sarah, unsure of what to do, went to go help the Pride assemble a makeshift defense. She could hear the Overseer thanking Al.

A few hours later, Al was called into the Overseer's office. Then all Hell broke loose. A battalion of Outcasts showed up and decided they wanted the Vault's tech.

O

After the battle, Al found himself on the floor. He rolled over to find Sarah in tears at him.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you betray me like that! I heard you...groping that whore! Stay away from the Citadel! C'mon Pride!" Sarah spitefully pointed at Al. "Except you." THe silence kept it easy and safe for the moment. A few minutes after she left, Al, in shock, stood up. He tried ot step forward, but landed on his knees. He could still hear her footsteps. They grew louder and louder.

All she needed was time for Al to explain. But now the time apart was going to destroy them. It'll all be over for Al, very soon. She had pierced his lungs with the butt of her rifle, and when he tried to explain, his lips went numb. His colors faded away as she scolded him.

Al would've died for Amata to leave him be. All she wants is for Al to live in safety. Amata would watch Al bleed out in the Vault. He'd bleed out because he wouldn't be needed.

A/N

I think you know how the rest played out. If you don't, read "Forgiven?" It'll fill you in pretty nicely. Okay, seriosuly this time. REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPLOAD EVER A-FUCKING-GAIN!


	11. Cupid has VATS

This is probably the last chapter. Just saying. Less I get a few reviews telling me to continue, but I digress. Let's just get ot the romance.  
Songs: Listen to Your Heart Piano Version; Remember the Name; My life would suck without you, Kelly Clarkson; Angel of Mine, Evanascence

Sarah began to walk outside, eyes glazed over in speculation. She'd wasted enough time sitting down. She was wrong about Al, and she knew it. She listened to the radio recording once more and heard a single crucial detaill:

Al never moaned. Not even once.

But why did he not try to stop her from going? Was he just shocked that the comm was open? Was he expecting a hug or something? Probably. No matter now. What mattered now was getting to Al before it was too late.

Or maybe...maybe he was fucking Amata right now. Maybe he was enjoying his cheap whore. Sarah frowned, then it turned into a full on scowl. That tore it. She sat on a bench in the Courtyard and stared at the Initiates training poorly.

"You're making a mistake." Said a voice suddenly. Her head snapped up. Her blue eyes were a bit red from sorrow and regret. "My apologies for startling you, Mrs. Sarah Lyons." She turned to her right to find a man in a dusty brown Trench Coat sitting nearby her, on the same bench as she.

"Who the Hell are you? How did you get into the Citadel?" She interrogated. He only sighed and looked over. His eyes...it was similar to Al's. But...even more...there really was no word to describe it. It was a look that said, in both a blood-curdling scream and a whisper on a gust of wind: "I've seen more than you ever will."

"That's not important." He said. His voice was almost the same as his gaze. Intelligent, deep, chilling, oh-so familiar, distant, near, wise...the epitome of everything the Wastes was. She managed to look away from his eyes and to his apparel, which, to say the least, bewildered her.

Perfectly polished black wingtipped shoes that shone in the sun. The laces on them were immaculate, and the shoes stood out in sharp contrast to the devastated land around them. From the feet up is a pair of reddish-brown gentleman's slacks that don't flutter when the wind gusts around them. A dusted, brown knee-length overcoat covers a white dress shirt and black tie, giving the man a rugged, gentleman's look. A brown fedora completes the image, causing Sarah to raise an eyebrow in surprise. It's an oddly out-of-date look in this land ravaged by nuclear fallout and war. As strange he seemed...

Sarah felt like she knew him.

He sat a couple of feet away from her, simply sitting with his back to the chair. He pulled a cigarette to his lips and took a drag. Al constantly called them: "Cancer-Sticks." She then saw his weapon: A gleaming Scoped .44 Magnum, the silver barrel shining in the day's heat. It seems to be in great condition. Just like Al's.

"No need to be apprehensive, Sarah. I'm simply here to confirm your thoughts."

Sarah chose to ignore how he knew what she was thinking. Probably something like what Al could do. But he was better. "That he's shoving himself into his ex already?"

"No. Quite the contrary to making a new life. He's planning on _ending_ his." Sarah's eyes opened wide in shock. "Don't be a fool. I know your not. Your his life. And I'd hate to see that spark of life he has being snuffed out. I haven't seen it in...quite some time."

"You...you know Al?" She whispered, shocked that he knew so much.

"On a certain level, yes. If he ever has need of me, per se...when he's been outmatched, I save him. I can see much in his future. I save anyone who I can see has any potential." He says icily, without emotion.

"Save me your life story. I have things I need to do." She orders, though probably futile. This man called no one his superior. She could just tell.

He raised a hand, in a mock apology. "Oh, of course. Sorry for inconviencing you. Far be it to keep the the Lone Wanderer's Warrior Goddess from letting her self-doubt get in the way of saving her most devout follower." What he said was true. Sarah knew there was an inconceiveable love in the wake of his smile. Something tremendous. She got a notion that he wanted to share it with her from the look in his eyes, those murky orbs.

"Listen to your heart. He's calling for you. Just go to him. There's nothing else you can do. You may not know why you're bothering, or where your going, but just listen to your heart. Do it before he says 'Goodbye' to the world."

She wondered if her fight was worthwhile. All those precious moments with Al were lost in the tidal wave of him making out with Amata. But Al's voice wanted to be heard. So much to tell her to justify his actions, but he couldn't find the words.

"I can see that you're lost in thought. I do hope you'll go and save him." With that, the man got up calmly and began to walk away. His coat barely flapped as he walked.

"Wait!" Sarah yelled, stretching out to reach him. He turned his head to meet her.

"I will answer one question, Sarah. I feel that my prescenee warrants that."

She thought for a few moments. But one question simply stood out.

"Who...who are you?"

He laughed for the first time. He really only chuckled, but it was still just as chilling to hear someoen like that laugh. Scary.

"Me? I'm just a Stranger. Just a Mysterious Stranger."

O

Sarah was on her way to Megaton. She'd figured Al would be there, of all places. It was hot under the midday sun, but she paid no heed. She was resolute in her task. She had her Laser rifle in hand, prepared for most anything that came her way.

Her mind was on Al however. All the things he was. A Ranger. A Regulator. A Star Paladin. A Vault Dweller. A love. And how special he was. After all of his travels through the Wastes had left him strong enough to carry about six full suits of Power Armor. He could probably run across half the Wasteland before he had to stop, and he could endure so much damage. He had learned how to spot a Radscorpion from half a mile away, and he was so perceptive he could tell what people were going to say. He'd learned how to charm people into telling him little secrets. He was so agile he could do a tactial forward roll in Power Armor. God knew what he could do in his non-hindering Ranger Battlearmor. And he said luck was out to get his balls...well most people begged to differ. He was Almost Perfect.

He had his Adamantium Skeleton, as well as his Cyborg hand, both from the Enclave. After the activation of Project Purity, he was a Life Giver to all. He was a friend to animals. She'd seen them come to his aid. He was, quite obviously, a Child at Heart. He called himself the Action Boy. He had, from the Pitt, a Booster Shot and he was a Pitt Fighter. He was a Commando and a Gunslinger, so he could Concentrate fire on a target.

He had Finesse. Being raised in the Vault, he was Educated. The Wastes had given him a nice bit of Toughness. He had a Lead Belly and was pretty Radiation Resistant. He, knew the power of the Punga fruit. He had a very Strong Back. He could make an amazing last stand, as he was a Superiour Defender. He was a Lawbringer. He told her that radiation, after a point, benefitted him. He was a Survival Guru. And he could sure as Hell give the Grim Reaper a Sprint.

He could've easily been a black-hearted evil. But he was a brave-hearted hero. But he just wanted to be heard. He felt so unlike everyone else, so alone, even though some people thoughtt they still knew him. He never really talked much about himself. Not concernced with the way he looked but still left them all star-struck. He was humbled despite oppurtunities for him to be a celebrity. Many misjudged him because he was always there to solve problems.

He rarely asked for someone's help just ot get respect. He was only focused on what truly mattered: Being the Last, Best Hope of Humanity. Not the fame or fortune. His will was beyond reach.

She shook her head, coming back into focus. She had -apparently- covered some distance. She even subconciously made the turn towards the Super-Duper Mart, and could see the tip of Megaton's gates.

O

Once she had gotten inside, she looked around. No sign of Al. Obviosuly. He was probably in his own home, sitting somewhere. She saw a young black child.

"Excuse me." She greeted calmly. "Do you know where the Lone Wanderer's house is?" She asked, using his nickname.

"Yes, Ma'am. He lives in that house over there. My dad...nevermind." He trailed off, his voice suddnely sullen.

She cringed. "What about your father?"

"He...he died a few years back. The Lone Wanderer offered to disarm the bomb, and told my dad about the man who wanted to detonate it or something. I think he called himself: "Mr. Burke" or something like that. So they went to the bar, and apparently the bad man killed him behind his back. Then the Lone Wanderer killed him. I heard it was gruesome. Then he got drunk and passed out in the pond, just after disarming the bomb."

"I'm sorry about your dad. I'm sure the Lone Wanderer really beat himself up over it."

"He still does. He always gives me caps and stuff. And he takes me hunting, like my dad said he would. He even let me use his .44 one time!" He said excitedly. Sarah smiled. Al let virtually no one use his Blackhawk.

"Thanks, kid. I have to go."

"Okay. Have a nice day, miss!" He said, turning away. Polite kid. Sarah smiled and went to the hosue he pointed to. She saw a small piece of paper on the door, and looked at it. Something about Holy Water. She shook her head and knocked.

"Just a minute!" A British voice yelled. "So many visitors these days..." She could hear it mutter. The door opened and she stepped inside, to find a Mr. Handy robot hovering in front of her. "Why, hello! Might I ask who you are?"

"Sentinel Sarah Lyons." She answered.

"Ah, Misstress Lyons! How nice of you to drop by!" It exclaimed.

"How do you know me?"

"My Master programmed me to recognize certain people. You're one of them."

"Okay..." She trailed off in a confused tone. Al must've expected her coming. Or something. "So where is Al?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! He hadn't shown up since yesterday! But I suspect you may be able to track him at the Saloon. They may know where he is."

"Alright. Thank you." She said, then turned to leave.

"Oh, stay for a while. It must be tiring to walk all the way from the Citadel, isn't it?"

"I guess. Mind if I look around?"

"Not at all!" It proclaimed, then turned to float away. She then looked down, to find two intact garden Gnomes near the doorway. She blinked in confusion. What the Hell? She pressed on, to find a worn out table with plates on it. On the plates were some of the fruit that traders were selling. Punga they called it. This was the wild kind. And on eight plates, four on each side, sat a plump fruit. Near them were full bottles of whiskey. Apparently Al was prepared for a dinner party.

To the right of the table was a shelf. Six spaces, three on each side. But what was on top of it was interesting. A Nuka-Cola truck toy, two Brahmin skulls, two 5.56 magazines, three Mini-Nukes, and three skulls were on the top. The first Nuke was sitting on the base of it. The second on it's side. The third balanced on the tip of it. All three views of the little bunker-busters.

On the skulls were hats. The first had a fedora hat, as well as a pair of Tortiseshell glasses. Underneath was a smalll slip of paper. She picked up and held it close. "Mr. Burke" was the only word on it. The second had a similar hat, but wider, and had a red feather sticking out from the white ribbon tied around it. "Eulogy Jones" was the name on it. She knew that one. He was the leader of the Slavers in what had to be the most ironic name in D.C.: Paradise Falls. The third had nothing. Apparently Al hadn't met -or killed anyone who deserved a trophy spot.

In the shelves were rare skill books. He had nearly every one that was available, and they took up two shelves on the right side, and the top left one. All except a copy of Guns and Bullets, the Big Book of Science, and D.C. Journal of Internal Medcine. Everything else had a spot. Below that was a telephone and what looked to be a leather belt wrapped around both a lunchbox and a Sensor Module. Her head pulled back in confusion. What the Hell was that?

Below that was the three types of explosives you could find. On the far left, a Frag Mine and matching grenade on top. Middle, a Pulse Mine and a Pulse Grenade on top of it. To the far right, a Plasma mine and a similar green-glowing grenade rested on top. Damn. Pretty impressive setup he got here.

To the right of that was six _more_ Mini-Nukes, all lined up neatly. Sarah was amazed by the extent of his trophies. He had so much interesting shit in his house. She'd heard of a Nuka-Cola musuem somewhere out there, but that was a small collection compared to this! Then she realized something:

This was only the first room.

She got up and walked to the kitchen area. There was a number of food boxes on the easiest to reach shelf. On others were various things you'd expect to find. Then she saw a Ripper on a cutting board. It had a note on it. "Butter Knife." It took her a few moments to thing of it. Then it hit her: This was Al's butter knife. She'd like to see his steak knife. Probably a huge bladed Super Sledge.

On the bottom shelf to the right was two boxes. One had a number of shot glasses, the other had some booze. She smiled. He was ready fro anything. She looked left, and her jaw dropped. It was covered in drugs. Med-X, Physco, Jet, Mentats, you name it, it was there. Holy fuck! Was Al a druggie? No, no...it was probably a joke, knowing the Paragon.

She sighed, and got up, and felt she needed some water. She opened up his refrigerator, and looked aorund. She saw a drawer, and opened it. What she found shocked her: The fucking _motherload_ of drugs. Just full of the addictive shit. If you wanted to party, you come to Al.

She turned around and walked back near the shelves. Something caught her eye. She turned to it, and was met with the sight of a Minigun, in impeccable condition, leaning against the wall. Near it was a cushy armchair. She shrugged, nothing too strange about it. She walked up the stairs and decided to explore the area above the entrance. She found the missing D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine, and an infirmary. No wonder Al was looking fine all the time.

She turned right and saw about six 5mm ammo boxes stacked on top of each other, and a box of .308 rounds on that. A Sniper Rifle was propped against the stack. A bit further was a Gatling Laser. He had some damn good armaments. She approached the chemistry set and looked at the contents. She saw a weird looking energy weapon. It looked like a Mesmetron, but on steroids.

There was a bright green Punga fruit on the table. The Refined sort. Al was probably trying to figure out how it soaked up rads. There was also a Radscorpion Poison Gland on the table as well. Probably to make an Antivenom. There was a few MFC's, ECP's, and SEC's on the table as well. And the missing Big Book of Science. She went back to the stairwell and took a left to the Nuka-Cola machine.

She opened it, and she saw many bottles of booze, Nuka-Cola and it's Quantum variant, water, and other beverages. Not a bad place to keep 'em. She went further on, and on the table was another few MFC's, and a cold-looking Nuka-Cola. Pretty refreshing. Behind the table with a Nuka-Lamp was a Plasma Rifle. She went to the closed door, and tried to open it. It didn't budge.

"Oh, Madam, I'm quite sorry but that is the Master's study. No one is allowed in there without his permission." The Mr. Handy explained. She turned into his room, shrugging in understanding. On the desk was a box of .44 rounds, and a Scoped .44. Not the Blackhawk, he never leaves it. Also was his dinner. A can of Pork n' Beans, a Quantum Nuka-Cola, some Softshell Mirelurk meat, some Yaoi Guai meat, and a Guns and Bullets book. And another item:

The Wasteland Survival Guide.

She smiled. He kept it close to heart. He nearly died for that damn thing. SHe also saw a...an action figure? It had a top hat and a dark suit, along with a sword. And a beard. Her head reared back, shocked at the next sight. The hand of a Deathclaw. Damn. The Lone Wanderer has some fucked up shit.

She opened up the drawer, and found probably about fifteen thousand caps, a number of Bobby Pins, where Al kept all of his ammo, which was extensive. Put it this way: He had enough ammo to take down the entire population of the something that shocked her to the core:

Fingers. Human fingers.

Why the Hell would Al do this? Was he a cannibal or something? Or...Sarah realized it, facepalming. He was a fucking damn Regulator! Damn it, why hadn't she figured that out?

No matter now. She turned and left his house, making her way to what she figured was the Saloon the Mr. Handy foretold. As she entered through the door, after catching the eyes of many a settler, she heard a conversation going on.

A man in Leather Armor clapped suddenly and sprung from his chair. "I got it!" He cried, an excited look plastered on his face. "How the old bastard Moriarty died!"

"Oh really?" A red-haired woman asked.

"I do this time! When Al slaughtered the Slavers, the fucker figured he's next! So before Al could get to the rat, he busted a cap in his own ass!"

"Jericho," A Ghoul began, "That's gotta be...actually...it's pretty plausible." He said, his voice, though scratchy, showed understanding.

"Actually, yeah. That does make some sense." The red-head piped up, nodding.

Sarah decided to intervene. "Do any of you know where the Lone Wanderer is?"

They turned to her, as if just noticing her entrance. Hell, maybe they just did. "Depends," Said the bald man, apparently named "Jericho," cautiously, "on who wants to know."

"I'm Sentinel Lyons."

"Ah. So _you're _the girl Al was crying over. I see." The Ghoul said. "Said he was going to Tenpenny Tower. Got a place there, somehow. He went after a very inconsiderate bitch tried to give him...what did you try to justify it as? 'Consentual sex?'"

"Gob, I didn't mean to piss him off!" A blondie apologized. Sarah shook her head.

"Back to the point please! How long ago did he leave?"

"A few hours ago. He's probably there already." Gob answered. She thanked him and turned to leave.

O

As she walked into Tenpenny Tower, the stench of Ghoul almost overwhelmed her. She shook her head and pressed onward, trying to find someone who knew where Al was. She got into the elevator, and pressed the top button. Someone important had to be up there. As she walked out, she was met by a Ghoul.

"How the Hell did you get here, Smoothskin?" It yelled at her.

"I need to know where the Al is."

"Oh. He's in his room. And who are you?"

"Thank you. I'm Sentinel Lyons. We've been...well, I'm going to try and apologize."

"Ah I see. Well if you want, there's a bath over there. Get cleaned up from the grime I guess." He said, walking off. Maybe he was right. For her plans, she wanted to feel fresh. She ran the water, and closed the curtain. Her Gieger counter read nothing, so she got in, once she removed her Power Armor. The bath took about ten minutes, she enjoyed it, and once she was done, instead of her armor, she chose her Chinese Jumpsuit. Al probably needed a hug.

She walked out onto the balcony, and took a left to his door. She knocked, and Al opened it, a suprised look on his face. "Al." She greeted.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed. "So. I guess this means you're sorry. You're standing at my door. I guess you take back all the things you said before. You said you'd never come back, but here you are."

"Because we belong together. Forever united here, somehow. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you." She said, then embraced him tightly. "Maybe I was stupid for telling you 'Goodbye'. I know I've got issues. But you're pretty messed up too. Either way, I figured out I'm nothing without you." She felt him tighten his grip.

"So, is that your armor or are you just happy to see me?" She teased.

"Both." He responded. She smiled. He still had his humor. He was everything she needed to see right then. His warm, loving smile made it's way to her. it was as if love incarnate was looking into their souls. They could feel the breaths of moonlight over the Wastes washing over them. It was a simple bliss. She wanted to show how much he was to her.

"You've saved me time and time again. You've always given me strength." He began. "I don't know where I'd be without you. All my years, one thing's true. I've treasured each day I've spent with you. All of the things I am? It's because of you. You saved me."

Sarah was back in the arms of her Angel. Back to the peace she oh so loved. Back in Al's arms, she could rest a while, just enjoy his warmth. Nothing else mattered when his arms were around her. It had been a little rough, but the course of true love is never smooth.

She placed a hand at the back of his head, and forced him into a kiss. But you wouldn't see him complaining. Not in the slightest. They somehow -which really meant Sarah used the dominance she had to pull Al over ot the bed- got to the Queen-sized bed and she broke, pushing him onto the bed. He looked up at her both curiosuly and warmly, all with a smile. She slowly climbed on top of him, laying on him.

She pulled away his sunglasses and hat, but he didn't really mind. She placed them to the side, and put her hands on his armored shoulders. She rested her head on the breast plate of his Combat Armor and sighed contendly. He slowly laid his hands on her back. "You smell...nice..." He trailed off.

"Thanks. Glad you noticed." She replied. They were really just making small talk, enjoying each other's warmth and company. Their lips locked again. Al and Sarah, together at last.

A/N

Hey, if you want to see what happens next, then PM me, letting me know. Cause I think it's good enough without a sex scene. But if you want one, Ill oblige. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed all the hours Brian and I spent/wasted thinking up of different scenarios. This is the end of this one. But if you look around a bit, you may see something. Hunt: My Profile.  
Chubs out.


	12. ALERT

Listen, to all the people who liked Al Sorenson, please don't worry. Al will reappear many times. His next appearence will be in "Adventure Time with Al and his .44" a series of misadventures that come to mind. And there will be a Fallour New Vegas Story with him in it as well. Maybe even a Rage crossover. I may even refrence Fallout in my Halo story. Who knows. He's my damn OC. Anyway, I am simply persuing other interests right now, but during my break, I will have some chapters written for my Halo story.

PS: I may even add on to Broken Hearts of Steel. With a "Special" chapter featuring Al, Sarah, and God. Except God isn't real, so it's just the two of them.  
If you are oblivious, this means a lemon chapter. If you are new to this, a Fallout Fan seeking stories greater than Discovering a Lost Father's fate and restoring a mass purifier to glory, or being shot in the head, left for dead, then on either a Highway to Revenge of a Path to a resolution decide the future of one of Humanity's last cities for decades to come, "Lemon" is code for Sex. This guy owes me a favor...nevermind. Just...wait and see.

And for the closing...you guessed it.

Al: Can I do it?

Me:..I was about to say "Merry Chrismas, though late", but sure.

*Al prepares a Stealth Boy*-Chubs out- *Activates and dissapears.*


	13. It's complicated

Hey people, look. Let me tell you my plans for Al. Soonest will be anothe Fallout 3 fic, where we answer the question of "Amata and the Enclave guy" and later: A Fallout NEw Vegas journey. It'll be huge, a collab work with a friend of mine. Then maybe another fic, but no Al involved. Let me give you a taste of the latter right here:

O

Al vaulted over a rock as a .357 round hit a little to close for comfort near Al's feet. Bright-Eye was already behind the rock, so re-grouping would give them a better chance of survival against the relentless, mindless force of Ceaser's Legion, who the duo had royally pissed off many times.

"Oh, the big bad Lone Wanderer get scared of a Legionary firing from the hip?" Bright-Eye mocked him. Al scowled and reloaded his rifle. The younger, shorter man was always teasing the Lone Wanderer about how he didn't live up to his legends. Which were exaggerated out the ass, in Al's opinion. He did not take down a hundred raiders with a 10mm in shit-condition!

Al looked at the leather armored man, and his facial hairless face. He was smiling at Al, reloading his hunting rifle, which Al had chipped in for the mods. Which Bright-Eye convieniently forgot. "I'm getting too old for this shit." He muttered.

"Jesus, Al! One day you say you're too old, the next you say you're only fourty four! Make up your damn mind!" Bright-Eye yelled as a bullet ricoched off a rock near his head, forcing him to flinch. Al would've made a remark about how the sniper flinched as well, but he decided not to.

Mid-fire, Al's rifle stopped. He ejected the clip and checked it. Empty. He cursed and threw it to the side. He patted his hip for another, but didn't find any. He reached for his trusty .44, and with a year-trained hand, flipped open the cylinder. Two shots.

Two shots. An idea sprang into Al's head. It wasn't one he'd was since after a few moments: Amata kicked him out of the Vault, and after Amata nearly ruined his relationship with Sarah Lyons. If you guessed: "Suicide" you're right! Your prize is: more words in the chapter!

"Bright-Eye, lad...we might not make it out of this one. We're both nearly out of ammo..." It slowly dawned on Bright-Eye as what his best friend was saying his home. "I have two .44's left. Here. You take it first."

"Al..." He pulled it up to his forehead. "It's been a fuckin' sandstorm of a run with you." As Bright-Eye pulled down on the trigger, he pulled it away, shot into the ground, and raised a middle finger toward Al as he smiled and sucked on the barrel of the gun.

"NO!" Al yelled as he wrestled it away. He wasted his bullet!

In their struggle, they accidentaly set the gun off. It fired the last bullet into the air. They both looked upward in disbelief, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

After a few seconds, Al finally turned to his friend.

"I hate you so fucking much."

O

That's really the kind of Adventures they have. But in much better detail. That was pretty half-assed. So that's Al's last story he's in. It should come out in this year. Hopefully.


	14. New Story's Out!

Hey guys. I know how some of you hate author's note chapters, and yes I do read my reviews, but this is semi-improtant. I'm in progress of a new story. From my first-gen fans, it gives you what happens to Amata after the Enclave soldier finds her. And other things. So, please look on my Profile, ignore some thigns, look for "Deceitful Contingency." Review, tell me what you think.

I thank you all for your support through these times. And your patience. I know I can be a bitch about uploading sometimes.

Chubs out


	15. Endless thanks

Hey people. Listen, I was going through and reading some reviews for some inspiration to write.

Thank you all so much. You cannot even imagine how awesome it feels to be loved like you guys do. Most of you are the reason I write. That and for the bitches. Damn, I love me some bitches.

But really though, thank you.

I'd also like to let you know that the sequel is up. It's located on my profile "Decietful Contingency." Please read, review, anything you want. Hell, just ignore this and move on. But whatever you do, thank you. So, because of all the love I've gotten, I'm going to do some fanservice.

My next endeavor, along with some FNV stories, will be for my fans. What it'll have is your OC's adventuring with Al. Each will get a one shot, unless you are ok with sharing a story. Here's the OC charachter Sheet.

_**Name:**_

_**Species(IE: Human/Ghoul/Super Mutant): No Talking Deathclaws though.**_

_**Race(Optional if making a Ghoul/Super Mutant OC):**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Backstory: (IE: Wastelander who read the Wasteland Survival Guide and got inspired to be a hero, or something very deep. I will read anything you send to me)**_

_**Tagged Skills: (Three only(Also please specify how the got these skills. (On second thought, place this down in the "Notes" section)))**_

_**Special Stats: (Must be reasonable: IE S-7 P-6 E-7 C-4 I-4 A-4 L-5)**_

_**S:**_

_**P:**_

_**E:**_

_**C:**_

_**I:**_

_**A:**_

_**L:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Karma level (And Al will work with evil chars. Just don't expect them to get along too well. And they will most likely be working for the greater good.):**_

_**Accent: (Optional)**_

_**Common Phrases:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Hometown:**_

_**Accessories (Must also be reasonable. If your guy has the Reservist's rifle, Col Autumn's 10mm, Sydney's 10mm SMG, and wears t-51b power armor, chances are, he won't be accepted. But if it's leather armor, a hunting rifle/lever-action/ assault, then he'll have a much better chance. Bonus points if it's a female char and she wears skimpy stuff.):**_

_**Other notes (IE: If you want Al to have a a closer bond to this char, for them to teach him something)**_

_**Also, if you want them to go on a certain type of adventure (IE: DC escort to Rivet City, or Wasteland Wandering, or any other, please put a basic outline here. If it's interesting, I'll write it, if not, please do not be offended.)**_

_**It would be a huge help to have an Fanfic acc, so we could collaborate over any details of your char I need specified.**_


End file.
